


FAPuary 2017

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 20,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FAPuary - Fill A Page February. A challenge to write one page of writing every single day of the month.Here's my collection of FAPuary short 700-1000 word, one page long kink drabbles. Read Chapter 1 for a contents page.





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic is tagged as 'User chose not to use archive warnings' as some chapters are underage but the vast majority are aged up/college/adult life AUs. Does, in some cases, contain 16 year olds having sex. No other archive warnings apply.

Index for FAPuary 2017

February 1st - Kageyama x Hinata, spanking and rimming.  
February 2nd - Bokuto x Kuroo, first time blowjob  
February 3rd - Asahi x Nishinoya, BDSM  
February 4th - Iwaizumi x Oikawa, public masturbation  
February 5th - Kyoutani x Yahaba, prostate massage  
February 6th - Daichi x Sugawara, breathplay  
February 7th - Yamaguchi x Tsukki, overstimulation  
February 8th - Bokuto x Akaashi, bound riding  
February 9th - Kuroo x Kenma, praise kink  
February 10th -Bokuto x Kuroo x Terushima, threesome  
February 11th - Iwaizumi x Oikawa x Matsukawa x Hanamaki, foursome  
February 12th - Ushijima x Tendou, public  
February 13th - Oikawa x Sugawara, camboys  
February 14th - Yaku x Lev, valentine's  
February 15th - Kuroo x Tsukishima, suspension bondage  
February 16th - Ukai x Takeda, petplay  
February 17th - Kenma x Hinata, skype sex  
February 18th - Kuroo x Daichi, lingerie  
February 19th - Ennoshita x Tanaka, silence  
February 20th - Oikawa x Kuroo, temperature play  
February 21st - Matsukawa x Hanamaki, food play  
February 22nd - Kindaichi x Kunimi, lazy  
February 23rd - Bokuto x Kuroo x Akaashi x Kenma, electrosex  
February 24th - Kiyoko x Yachi, forced orgasm  
February 25th - Akaashi x Kenma, body worship  
February 26th - Tensemi, cum play  
February 27th - Ushihina, orgasm denial  
February 28th - Kuroshou, fuck machines

Make sure to remember that the chapter number for each day is date+1 (i.e, feb 1st = Chapter 2, feb 2nd = Chapter 3 and so on)


	2. February 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama quickly finds out that a spiker with tiny hands is probably the worst person to let spank you

“Do you feel comfy bent over my knee?” Hinata runs a caressing hand down Kageyama’s hips and towards his thigh. His body almost convulses in response to the gentle touch.

“It’s too small you dumbass,” he groans once his senses recover from the delicate feeling of Hinata’s small hands rubbing against his soft skin. If only he hadn’t underestimated how much power came in those little hands.

“I think getting aggressive with me is a good excuse for me to start.” Before Kageyama finds the time to process Hinata’s menacing giggles, a sharp, stinging pain on his ass cheeks leaves him gritting his teeth. He didn’t think Hinata would start spanking him so strongly. He at least expected a few warning shots. Maybe that was Hinata’s idea of starting easily. Kageyama didn’t know and anticipated finding out, excited and dreading.

“You don’t speak unless spoken to from now on. Okay? You’re going to be obedient. Or else.” That was the phrase that drove Kageyama wild; ‘Or else’. He wanted ‘or else’. He wanted to find out what Hinata was capable of. If spanking was considered obedience, then what could possibly be punishment? His mind wanders until he feels the now familiar sting of Hinata’s hand connecting with his cheek. Kageyama fails to mute himself this time, letting an audible groan fill the room. A sharp hiss soon follows as Hinata teasingly traces his fingernail over the quickly reddening skin of his ass.

“You’ve never looked this fragile before. What is it about me that makes you unravel so much, hmm?” Hinata unleashes another quick spank, followed by one more. Every time Kageyama feels like he’s becoming less sensitive to the pain, Hinata somehow finds a way to hit just where Kageyama is hurting the most. Bruises start to form. Hinata loves the marks he leaves and Kageyama can’t even begin to imagine how he looks.

“How much more do you think you can take before I reward you?” Whether or not his question was rhetorical and a trap to punish Kageyama, he did not know, but Kageyama’s obedient whines clearly said ‘not much more’.  Hinata starts moving in quick bursts, one, two, three, four. Kageyama’s muscles tense, his back arching upwards until Hinata stops and he collapses in a spent, sore heap in his lap. Hinata pushes him off and on to all fours.

“Good boy. Hold still. This might sting at first.” Hinata kneels behind Kageyama, bringing his face to his hole, his tongue, stinging to begin with and then soothing as the heat of Hinata’s warm mouth envelops him. Kageyama squirms on the spot, restless and needy until Hinata gently strokes his shaft. Hinata always was a beautifully rewarding dominant. First he’d do everything to ruin Kageyama, then he’d do everything to reward him.

The stinging pain on his cheeks was almost an afterthought as Kageyama grinds his hips in to Hinata’s hand and against his face. The warmth of Hinata’s saliva dripping down his skin eventually becomes a searing heat over his entire body, tensing up and struggling to hold back moans. He obediently holds position, still not speaking without being spoken to, but unable to stop a loud moan of pleasure escape his lips as he douses Hinata’s palm in his cum. Hinata continues for a few moments, savouring every last twitch of Kageyama’s body until he decides he’s had enough.

“What a good boy. Clean this up for me.” Hinata holds his disgraced palm to Kageyama’s face, and without a second doubt, his tongue laps up his own mess. Hinata secretly just loves the tickling feeling on his palm as Kageyama does so.

“And now to clean you up. Do you want a bubblebath or a shower? Or an ice pack?” Hinata’s protectiveness of those close to him kicks in and the aftercare begins. Kageyama would love to call being treated so lavishly his favourite part of any bedroom scenario with Hinata, but admittedly, the sadist inside him can’t possibly prefer an ice pack over the sting of a spank.


	3. February 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Kuroo gives Bokuto his first ever blowjob.

“Never have I ever given head.” Kuroo drinks. Terushima drinks. Akaashi drinks.

“You’re all _too_ sober. Never have I ever gotten head.” The entire room drinks, sans Bokuto. Kuroo gives him a look of shock and his stare doesn’t break until Bokuto realises he’s being watched.

“What?”

“Seriously? You’ve never gotten head?” The look of disgust on Kuroo’s face doesn’t seem to be matched by anyone else in the room. They all seem ready to move on. Bokuto sinks in to his seat embarrassed, wondering why Kuroo thinks it’s such a big deal.

“No?”

“You made it all the way to college, you have the body of a pro athlete and a good face, and you’ve not got a single person to give you head? Come on, Bo. What the heck fare you doing?”

“I just… never really hit it off with anyone.” Bokuto shrugs his shoulders and clasps his drink a little tighter, waiting for the game to continue. Kuroo slams the rest of his bottle and aggressively places it back down on the table. Emboldened, he grabs Bokuto by the arm and starts pulling him away.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Kuroo what the hell?” Bokuto protests as he is unceremoniously pushed on to a toilet seat in the dorm bathroom.

“If you haven’t caught on, maybe it’s the stupidity that’s driving people away. I know it’s mostly old dudes who like ‘em young dumb and full of cum, but I’m pretty sure you won’t settle for them.” Kuroo fiddles with Bokuto’s zipper and button. “Anyway, the point is it’s an injustice that you’ve never gotten head and I’m fixing that right now.”

“Holy shit, Kuroo.” Kuroo holds Bokuto’s cock and gets him hard with a handjob. He stares up almost disappointed at Bokuto who catches on to the emotion sprawled across his face and can only find it in him to ask what he’s doing wrong.

“You made it to 20 years without A) ever getting head, B) not telling me and C) letting me know you had a thick cock that makes me jealous. Fuck you Bokuto. You better appreciate this.” Bokuto seems gobsmacked. Understandably so. It’s not often you find out your friend has been lusting after your dick for years. Sure, their friendship was intimate, but he didn’t expect to get head at the drop of a hat. It was probably the alcohol.

Kuroo spits on to his palm and massages it on to Bokuto’s cock. Despite the look of disgust from Bokuto, he was reassured to an extent by Kuroo reminding him that it’s nigh impossible to properly suck a dry dick. Any doubts on his mind were eradicated once he felt Kuroo’s head sink down on the head of his dick.

Once Kuroo starts actively sucking Bokuto’s cock, he’s driven wild. Bokuto makes a feeble attempt at not moaning at the top of his lungs, but still can’t stop himself subconsciously letting sounds far louder than he realised slip out. Kuroo savoured the taste of his cock, the sounds of his moans, and the feeling of his tip hitting the back of his throat and sliding down further, treating Bokuto to deepthroating for his first time.

Bokuto’s toes curl inside his socks, his teeth switch between being clenched shut and his jaw opening to let out whines of pleasure. He squirms on the spot, his cock throbbing as the heat of Kuroo’s mouth draws him in, building him up and up until his plateau is reached. Bokuto makes a week attempt at giving Kuroo prior warning before he fills his throat with his cum, but can’t stutter out the words in time. Kuroo doesn’t care. His eyes shut and his face relaxes, a small smile forming around his cock as Kuroo gently focuses on the head, lapping up Bokuto’s load and swallowing with each spurt that lads on his tongue. His eyes open with a look of bliss on his face to see a panting, flushed red Bokuto trying to find it in him to say that it was good. Kuroo can at least take the inability to form sentences as a compliment.

“Let’s head back. They’re probably waiting on us at the table.”

“That was, uh, great… Kuroo. Um, can you… you can do it any time you want if you want… that… yeah? And maybe I could try giving back? Or something?” Bokuto laughs nervously without once making eye contact.

“You fucking dork. Sure.”

“Okay.” Bokuto can’t even avoid stuttering out a sentence that’s four letters long. The pair sit back down at their seats, the entire table noticing the blush on Bokuto’s face, the glow on Kuroo’s, and immediately know what’s going on.

“Anyway. Let’s get back to the game. Never have I ever gotten head.” Bokuto drinks. Kuroo grins. Bokuto slinks deeper in to his chair.


	4. February 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tied up Noya gets railed by a magic wand.

“What kind of guardian deity are you? What are you the guardian of now?” Asahi runs a trailing hand up Noya’s arm, then past his wrists and up the rope binding him, tugging it tightly to remind Noya how immobile he is. “I’m your guardian. You’re helpless. If only you could see yourself right now. How far one falls from the status of ‘deity’.”

Noya winces behind his blindfold at Asahi’s stinging words. He was right. What was so recently the figure of respect and admiration for Karasuno was now a crude, naked body bound at each wrist up in the air, upright on his knees with a bar stretching his calves apart.

“So silent. Why aren’t you trying to answer back? Already resigned to being my toy? To be used? Are you really just looking for an escape from the pressure?” Noya still doesn’t find him in him to talk, and boy does it bother Asahi.

“I guess I’ll have to make you. You can try to act like a proud guardian for as long as you want, but something tells me that my hand will force you to cut that time down.” Any sense of comfort that Noya had developed was washed away as he hears a loud buzzing in the distance getting progressively closer. There’s zero sense of movement in the room. Noya could never tell what would happen to him next.

His torment is broken as a tickling pulse hits his inner thigh. Noya’s hips twitch as he tries to push away, but his body is too well bound to budge even an inch. It trails up, buzzing away at his balls, then up to his stomach and met with a mix of giggling and groaning at the tickling sensation. Said sounds are replaced with solely mewls of pleasure as the vibrating toy circles around Noya’s shaft, occasionally drifting towards his sensitive head before moving back to the base. He lets outs a high pitched whine each time the overwhelmingly powerful toy gets close to his tip, and a groan of disappointment every time it moves away. Asahi’s teasing is relentless, only aided by Noya’s subconscious grinding in to the toy, desperate for stimulation.

“Ready to submit to me?” Asahi gives the blindfolded boy one last chance.

“No,” he stutters.

“Is that so?” Asahi presses the vibrator down against the head of Noya’s cock. His thighs shake and his arms rattle the binds they’re tied to as he squirms in pleasure, moaning out of sheer depravity caused by Asahi. Asahi turns the vibrator down to its lowest setting and returns to circling his wand around the base of Noya’s cock.

“If you give in, I’ll let you cum. You’ll be mine to use. My obedient deity. Or I could just tease you for longer. I’ll see what you think.”

“No, no!”

“No what?” A smirk spreads across Asahi’s face

“No more teasing.” Noya bites his lip and what little of Noya’s face is uncovered by the blindfold becomes flushed red. “I’m yours.” Asahi beams. He doesn’t say another word as he presses the magic wand back to the tip of Noya’s cock. He continues to quiver in his binds, his body hanging limply yet unable to collapse while so well bound. Droplets of precum dribble out and are forced on to the floor by the sheer strength of vibration. It takes hardly any time for the teased Nishinoya to start whining as he draws close.

Asahi had never taken Noya for a screamer but this was changing his mindset. Noya’s body tenses up as his mind solely focuses on the buzzing at his cock, until it’s so overwhelming that he can’t help but shoot thick strands of his cum on to the floor below him. He goes limp as his orgasm ends, but Asahi doesn’t stop. On the contrary, he starts gently circling the tip of Noya’s cock with the vibrator.

“Please! Asahi! No More!”

“You said you were mine. So I’m using you. You don’t get a choice.” Noya whines, his breath growing quicker and heavier as he begs and pleads for Asahi to stop. His body aches with pleasure, shaking and squirming and desperate for the overwhelming pleasure to stop until he can take it no longer.

“Cease!”

“Oh god, Noya, you needed to safeword. Was it bad? Was I hurting you?”

“No… no… It felt great, but I was going to pass out from the hyperventilating. You were great and I love you.”

“I was great? You were great. You were amazing playing along. Let me untie everything and get you a blanket and some snacks. Do you want a gari-gari-kun?”

“Yeah.”


	5. February 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets a handjob under the heated table. Mattsun and Makki don't realise they're watching.

Study is the epitome of mundane, and Oikawa can’t help but imagine doing anything else. The warmth of the kotatsu around his lower body is the only positive he can take from being forced to prepare for exams. Iwaizumi, sitting next to him, feels somewhat similar. The difference is, Iwaizumi is level headed enough to get down and do the work without frustration, while Oikawa is, to put it nicely, a little shit.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki fool around on the opposite side of the kotatsu, flinging pencil shavings at each other and pretending to have a sword fight with their pens. Nobody seems to have any intent on working hard except for Iwaizumi, and Oikawa wasn’t a huge fan of that. If he wasn’t allowed to have fun when studying, he would make his own fun.

Oikawa leans in to Iwaizumi’s ear while Mattsun and Makki are distracted. The words leave a shiver up Iwaizumi’s spine as soon as he feels the chill of Oikawa’s fingers sliding down his sweatpants against the heat of the kotatsu.

“Don’t say anything. Nobody will believe you.” Oikawa smirks as he loosely holds Iwaizumi’s dick in his hand under the table. Iwaizumi’s face flushes red but Mattsun and Makki don’t notice. Oikawa circles his thumb around the head as Iwaizumi gets hard until his sweats can’t contain it anymore. Oikawa prises it out of them and springs upwards, fully erect with Oikawa now grasping it firmly.

“You look a little sweaty there Iwaizumi. Want me to turn the heater down? I’m a little hot too.”

“Yes please.” Iwaizumi tries his hardest to make himself sound natural, but it’s always that little bit harder to try and act normal when you know that you’re in an anything but normal situation.

Oikawa starts gently stroking Iwaizumi’s shaft, idly working on a math problem and taking a sip of his bubble tea. Iwaizumi can’t believe he’s so casual about this, but when nobody can tell what’s going on under the table, it’s not too much of a shock Oikawa is trying to hide it. It’s a lot easier to hide a deft movement of a wrist than it is to keep yourself silent as your boyfriend massages your cock under the table.

“Hey Iwaizumi did you get the answer to problem 7?” Oikawa’s eyes light up at Iwaizumi being addressed and starts pumping away faster at Iwaizumi’s cock under the table, specifically focusing on the head to make him squirm and moan as he tries to talk.

“Yeah… it’s, ah, fuck!”

“Didn’t get it?”

“No, I did, it’s just, oh my god…”

“If you’re embarrassed about your answer, I probably fucked it up just as badly. I can’t get my head around any of this.” Mattsun waits for Iwiazumi to call out any number. Oikawa waits for Iwaizumi to be unable to keep himself silent any longer.

“12.73?”

“And I thought my answer was fucked up,” Mattsun laughs. Iwaizumi breathes a deep sigh of relief before snapping back to the reality that was Oikawa’s hand pushing him closer and closer towards his breaking point. He could have swatted him away at any moment, but something about him was letting Oikawa continue. He was battling with himself, unable to admit he was enjoying being watched even if they didn’t know the reality of what was going on.

“Well I’m really close, I think.” Iwaizumi emphasises just the right words to let Oikawa know he’s not going to hold out much longer. Instead of any sort of mercy, Oikawa just starts stroking Iwaizumi’s dick faster and faster until he feels a pleasant warmth dripping down the back of his hand. Iwaizumi’s thighs shudder under the table as he buries his face in to hands and groans. Mattsun and Makki mistake it for frustration at the math problems rather than sexual frustration being let out.

Oikawa’s hand sneaks up Iwaizumi’s tank top and smears the back of his hand in to his midriff to hide the evidence and his hand promptly returns to resting on top of the desk. He leaves Iwaizumi to put his cum-soaked cock back in to his pants and sit in the uncomfortable wetness until he had a chance to bail on their very public encounter.

“Hey Oikawa, what answer did you get?”

“Oh, uh, crap, I didn’t manage to get one…”

“Come on, Oikawa, you’re never going to pass if you keep this up, let alone keep getting A’s in class.”

“Sorry, sorry, my mind was just wandering, I’ll catch up soon.”

“Yeah. Mind was wandering. Just the mind.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and Oikawa smirks. Mattsun and Makki continue to have no idea what the hell just happened.


	6. February 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani gets a prostate massage.

“I’m gonna go nice and slow. Hold still. You’ll get what you want.” Yahaba lies on the couch with a naked Kyoutani sprawled across his lap, face half-buried in to a pillow in a feeble attempt at containing his embarrassment. Kyoutani almost never bottomed in any situation and it was deemed relatively out of character by Yahaba when he suggested he be laid down for a prostate massage. Still, despite the sudden role reversal Yahaba was happy to oblige. Party because he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, but mostly because he wanted to see the kind of reactions he could get out of Yahaba by toying with him where he’s at his most sensitive.

“I’m putting in just one finger to start, okay?” Yahaba squirts a dollop of lube on to his fingertip and massages Kyoutani’s entrance. His hips instinctively ride up a little at the contact of cold lube, slowly warming up to his body heat. He gently prises he cheeks apart with his free hand so he has easier access to his hole. The tip of his finger gently eases in and swirls around just a little, and once Kyoutani is ever so slightly whimpering, expecting more, Yahaba pushes it the whole way in.

“Relax. If you’re tense it’s harder for me to move.” Yahaba sees Kyoutani’s body go limp and decides it’s as good a time as any to add a second finger. Kyoutani, barely adjusted to the first, only whimpers louder as he feels fuller. Yahaba hasn’t even started the massage yet and Kyoutani already finds himself struggling to keep still and not nudge his hips deeper on to Yahaba’s finger. The sight is greatly appreciated.

“Hold on tight,” Yahaba giggles. He curls his fingers inside of Kyoutani, stretching him a little further and searching around for his prostate. It takes half a second to know he’s hit the mark when Kyoutani gasps loudly and buries his face in to the couch to stop himself from doing it again. Jackpot.

“If you’re going to act like that from one touch, you’re gonna have a hard time sitting still if I do it for a half hour. Relax.” Yahaba smiles before giving Kyoutani any time to process the request, gently fingering his prostate. Each twitch of Kyoutani’s cock sends a few more droplets of precum down Yahaba’s thighs. Kyoutani’s mewls of pleasure coincide with each break in the consistent rhythm Yahaba makes with his fingers.

Kyoutani couldn’t tell if he was close or not. His entire body was tingling as he lay motionless on Yahaba’s lap, quite content to moan weakly and let him play with his hole. Every time Yahaba fingered him a little rougher, his body shook, and every time he teased him with soft, gentle and slow touches, he would start grinding his hips searching for more. He was in the palm of Yahaba’s hand and loving every second.

Kyoutani’s moans grow louder and louder over time. The longer Yahaba plays with him, the more sensitive he feels and the more his body feels overwhelmed with pleasure. It’s an achievement in its own right that Kyoutani hasn’t tried to stroke his cock to get himself off, and Yahaba adores his obedience. The finish would be worthwhile, and Kyoutani grew ever closer with each and every flick of his fingers.

There’s no communication over how close Kyoutani was. He wasn’t even sure himself. The feeling was such a new and overwhelming one that he had no idea when the bliss washing over his body would peak. When the time comes, his entire world feels like it’s heating up around him. His moaning because more like high pitched squeaks, stuttered out and desperate. His hips rock in to Yahaba’s laps, his toes curling as Yahaba never falters in his movements, only lasting a little longer until he feels hot spurs of cum shooting down Yahaba’s thighs. It’s a long, beatific orgasm, riding it out for what feels like an eternity until Yahaba stops and Kyoutani’s entire body loosens in to a heap that could be described as ‘playing dead’ against his will. Yahaba decides cleaning up would be tiring and time consuming, and leaving a spent and satisfied Kyoutani on his lap was a much more comfortable way to spend the afternoon. He could wait until he had more energy to move himself. He deserved it.


	7. February 6th

“Put your hands around my throat and choke me.” Sugawara’s rigid eye contact leaves Daichi lost for words. His face is plastered with a resolute determination to get Daichi to follow his orders. “Do I need to repeat myself? Choke me, Daichi.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I look like I’m not sure? Do I sound like I’m not sure?” Sugawara has not a doubt on his mind that he wants this. Daichi’s reservations are ever-present, but rapidly fading as Sugawara’s sheer confidence in experimentation shines through.

Sugawara smirks as Daichi takes a light grip of his neck with both hands. He lies on his back with Daichi pushing him in to the bed, still inside him, slick and protected. It wasn’t unusual for Sugawara to stop Daichi mid-sex, but this case wasn’t one Daichi could have ever predicted. He wasn’t even sure if he was in to this, and Sugawara had never made it abundantly clear in the past that he was. Yet, here he was, ready to clasp Sugawara’s throat until the last breaths of air escape his lungs and send him to the verge of unconsciousness, all while pounding him in to the sheets. At least one party knew what they wanted.

Daichi presses tighter around Sugawara’s neck and there’s an obvious attempted gasp for air as Daichi returns to fucking him. Sugawara struggles for breath, barely managing to take in air between his choked moans. Daichi runs through scenarios in his head of accidentally killing him, snapped back in to reality by Sugawara croaking up a few choice words.

“Do I look like a plushie? Squeeze me like you want to kill me.” A perverse smirk spreads across Sugawara’s face, and Daichi hesitantly obliges, squeezing Sugawara’s throat shut. No moaning, no hitched breathing. Sugawara smiles warmly at Daichi as he gets fucked and choked. The facial expression is almost surreal, being put within inches of his life and yet smiling with a shit eating grin that made him look more than ready. As soon as the smile drops, Daichi lets go and Sugawara gasps for breath, but instead of playing it safe and comfortable with him, Daichi doesn’t give him a break. He keeps up his rhythm, bucking his hips in to Sugawara and only allowing a brief moment of reprise before going back to choking his boyfriend.

“You look like you’re struggling a little there.” Sugawara can’t get a response out of his lungs. Daichi now becomes the one with a smirk sprawled on his face. He gets rougher, digging deeper in to Sugawara with each thrust as he gets closer and closer. He almost loses any care he has for Sugawara, letting out a sadistic side that neither of them really expected him to have. Sugawara starts slapping his palm against Daichi’s forearm to tell him to stop, but he doesn’t. Daichi torments him for just that little bit longer until it looks like Sugawara is about to slip in to unconsciousness before Daichi feels himself being dragged so rapidly towards his orgasm. The sight of Sugawara struggling underneath him is too much, giving him a creampie for his troubles before letting go, finally letting him breathe.

Sugawara’s body goes limp as he hyperventilates to get oxygen back in to his lungs. Daichi looks down to see Sugawara’s cock dripping with cum. Being pushed the brink of life and death was enough of a thrill for Sugawara to climax without touching himself.

“Daichi,” he croaks out. “I said like you want to kill me. Not actually try to kill me.” Sugawara rubs his neck and the redness forming where Daichi’s hand was stings to the touch.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Daichi can hear the clear difference in Sugawara’s voice. He may have actually hurt him. “If I’m gonna die, I want it to be being fucked into an orgasm by you, at least.” He giggles and then coughs. Daichi blushes. At least he knows that his boyfriend likes it rough.


	8. February 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki overstimulates Yams with a blowjob

Tsukishima’s heart flutters when he sees Yamaguchi beneath him, his body rocking in pleasure with every thrust, or every flick of his tongue, or whatever it is he so chooses to use to please him. His biggest gripe was that he always wanted _more_. It was never enough. He always wanted Yamaguchi to act more violently. He always wanted to keep Yamaguchi in extended bliss for as long as he could. There was always one thing that was stopping him though, the fact that nobody can hold back forever. Yamaguchi doesn’t exactly finish quickly, but he’s certainly no stamina monster that takes an hour to finish off. Tsukishima sees himself more as a pleasure giver than a receiver, and even then, he doesn’t ask Yamaguchi if he wants more. He always seems content with Tsukki’s performance, but it’s always sitting in the back of Tsukki’s mind that he can give Yamaguchi more. That he can make Yamaguchi feel better. When Yamaguchi is clearly getting off, Tsukki has an easier time getting off. That’s just how it is. That’s how it always has been. Until one night.

Tsukishima admires Yamaguchi from between his legs. His cock, 6 inches, firm and dripping precum just waiting for Tsukki to wrap his lips around. His soft freckled skin with a neatly trimmed snail trail leading up to his bellybutton. His eyes move upwards to Yamaguchi’s face, biting his lip with a look of anticipation as he waits for Tsukki to start sucking his cock. It was a usual blowjob, and Tsukki couldn’t wait to get started, eagerly taking the tip of Yamaguchi’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around just enough to let his saliva drip down. He uses the slickness to his advantage immediately, taking in as much of Yamaguchi’s dick as he could before his gag reflex kicked in, occasionally pushing onwards in a brief, surprising sensation enveloping the entire length of his shaft. Yamaguchi’s thighs twitch around Tsukki’s body and his hands clasp the sheets. Tsukki is in heaven seeing Yamaguchi feeling equally as blissful.

“Ah, Tsukki, close.” The usual warning from Yamaguchi as he feels himself approaching his climax. Tsukki always swallowed eagerly without fail, but Yamaguchi still felt like he needed to warn him. Still, the warning was Tsukki’s cue to initiate his plan to see Yamaguchi at his most utterly overwhelmed and overstimulated.

Yamaguchi climaxes in Tsukki’s mouth. His body shudders before he goes limp as his orgasm finishes, but Tsukishima doesn’t finish himself. He keeps going and it takes a moment for Yamaguchi to realise.

“I came… Tsukki! Stop!” His thighs clasp around Tsukki like a vice and his hands fruitlessly push against Tsukki’s face trying to get him to stop. Soon the pleasure is so overwhelming he can’t fight his body’s unconscious movements to get Tsukki to stop. Instead he finds himself pinned to the bed, forced to take the overly enthusiastic Tsukki’s pleasure. His moans are a mix between begging, stuttered pleads of Tsukki’s name and moans and whimpers of desperation. Eventually his body becomes too sapped for energy to even try to fight back and he just lies there, overstimulated, fatigued and barely able to move, gently whining out Tsukki’s name in a last ditch attempt to get him to stop. Tsukki keeps going for a few moments to drive him wild until he’s so unable to react to his non-stop pleasure that he can’t get the enjoyment he wants out of Yamaguchi anymore.

He pulls off and admires his work: an exhausted Yamaguchi lying motionless on the bed sans his chest rising and falling rapidly with his exhausted recollection of breaths.

“So. Tadashi. How was that?”

“Ngh… Tsukki…” Tsukki laughs at the complete inability to form an even remotely coherent sentence. He clearly subdued him in the best possible way. He sits at the edge of the bed with the intent of finishing himself off with his hand, only for Yamaguchi to grab him by the arm and turn to him and utter out 3 words that made Tsukki’s sex drive go wild. 3 words that validated all of Tsukki’s attempts at seeing Yamaguchi so overwhelmed with nothing but pleasure that he loses the ability to focus on anything other than what Tsukki is giving him. Yamaguchi’s 3 words that made Tsukki lose it.

“Why’d you stop?”


	9. February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi rides a tied up Bokuto.

“Sit down. Stay still. I’m in control tonight. If you go against my word even once, I am going to make you regret it so much. Understand?” An obedient Bokuto has no doubts in his mind as he agrees to Akaashi’s request. He would absolutely love to be dominated. Yet he would also love to be punished. Still, what Akaashi wanted, Akaashi got, and Bokuto was going to keep that up tonight.

“Put out your arms.” Akaashi has his work tie in his hands, twirling it delicately between his fingers in a seductive display of intimidation. Bokuto obliges, holding out his wrists together as Akaashi binds them with the tie. He pulls it tight enough for Bokuto to become vaguely concerned about his wrists chafing, only for the doubts to be cast away when he realised he probably wouldn’t feel it when being toyed with in whatever way Akaashi felt like.

Akaashi pushes Bokuto back against the headboard, a little too rough and yet not even slightly perturbed by the idea that his recklessness could have hurt Bokuto. Akaashi straddles Bokuto’s stomach to pin him down. No escape now. He strokes his cock with a slightly tight grip, asserting his dominances as he toys with him. His free arm pulls Bokuto tightly in to his chest, leaning forward and whispering in to his ear.

“I’m going to ride your cock and you’re not going to do anything else but take it. Understand? No touching.” Bokuto’s heart races. Akaashi didn’t often take such a forward stance and it was a side that Bokuto relished in every time it escaped.

Akaashi grabs a bottle of lube, squeezes it on to the palm of his hand and goes back to stroking Bokuto’s cock with an assertive grip, now harder to maintain as the lube helps his hand slide so easily up and down his shaft. Bokuto twitches every time the tight, lubed up grip slides over his exposed head. He wants Akaashi so much, but he has orders: no touching.

“I’m gonna sit on your cock. Don’t you dare move your hips. You’re mine to use and you only get to be satisfied if I decide you’re worth it.” Bokuto responds with a feeble ‘yes sir’ as Akaashi prises his hole apart with two fingers, fluttering around inside him to stretch himself apart.

Akaashi lowers his hips down, grinding in a circle around the tip of Bokuto’s cock, seven inches long and thicker than it had any right to be, tripping with precum mixed with the glazing of lube coating him. He doesn’t want Akaashi to grind him more. He wants him to sit down, and it feels like an eternity before he finally gets to sink in to Akaashi.

“Still.” Akaashi’s hand presses firmly down on Bokuto’s chest, an attempt to keep him pinned down as he starts to bounce his hips on Bokuto’s dick. Akaashi starts stroking his cock immediately. He’s not here for Bokuto’s pleasure. He’s in it for himself. If Bokuto didn’t get off, he wouldn’t care. For tonight, Bokuto was going to obediently let Akaashi use him as just another cock that could belong to anyone for his pleasure, and he was happy with it.

Akaashi can’t last too long riding the thickness of Bokuto’s cock at the same time as stroking himself. Bokuto can’t last much longer either, but he can only hope and pray that Akaashi lets himself last long enough for Bokuto to get off. A denied orgasm was the last thing he wanted.

Akaashi groans. His pleasure peaks and he hits his climax, thick strands of cum shooting down on to Bokuto’s stomach and forming a cute little puddle in his bellybutton. Akaashi rides a few more strokes, Bokuto desperate and so close, and just as Akaashi pulls off, that one last stroke is too much for Bokuto to resist any longer. He shoots his load down his thighs, dribbling down his cock as Akaashi looks on in disgust. Bokuto hadn’t failed any of Akaashi’s orders, but he had still ended up getting off, which Akaashi didn’t really want. Being a tormentor was fun, but tonight, he had failed. He unties Bokuto's hands.

“Bokuto, clean it up.” Akaashi runs his finger through his cum on Bokuto’s stomach and brings it to his lips. Bokuto laps it up so enthusiastically as Akaashi tells him to do the rest himself for both of their loads. Akaashi slinks off to the shower as Bokuto lies in an exhausted, cum soaked heap, degraded as he swallows two loads of cum off his own body. He loves being used like this, he loves Akaashi treating him like shit, and he loves being an obedient little submissive.


	10. February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma with a praise kink gets body worshipped

Kenma, sitting thighs bare in Kuroo’s lap, nuzzles himself in to the crook of Kuroo’s neck. It’s comfortable. Kuroo’s hand stroking Kenma’s cock makes it all the more pleasant for him. He could sit there in his bliss for hours. The warmth of Kuroo’s body surrounding him and the pleasure of his hand toying with his cock. It was Kenma’s ideal kind of intimacy. There was something about being felt so warm and appreciated during anything sexual that made Kenma’s body melt away in to a warm mess.

Kuroo unwraps his free hand from around Kenma’s stomach and brings it up to his head, gently running his hand through Kenma’s hair as he keeps stroking his cock.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers in to his ear as he starts gently petting Kenma’s hair. The extra sensation is such a relaxing sensation for him that he almost immediately starts going limp in Kuroo’s lap, willingly letting him do as he pleased.

“I want to see more of you like this. I want to spoil you. Every inch of you is like a treasure to me.” Kuroo ceases in petting Kenma’s hair to tug his shirt up, the only item of clothing Kenma still has on. He lifts it over his head and leaves the naked boy in his lap, still stroking his cock but now his hands gently caressing his torso, toying with his nipples, deftly rubbing his stomach, and tickling his sides. Kenma feels comforted by Kuroo’s touches, relishing in every second he finds himself treated like a prince by his boyfriend.

Kuroo moves away and puts Kenma on the bed on his back. He lies down next to him, returning to Kenma’s cock to pay it the attention he wanted, and then starting to gently suck on his nipple. Kenma squirms, loving the feeling, loving having Kuroo’s hot mouth plant kisses on his body. He moves to the other nipple leaving a kiss mark on each. He moves downwards, planting kisses down Kenma’s soft stomach. Sure, he had a little pudge, but he was the most beautiful thing that Kuroo had every laid his eyes upon.

It takes an eternity that felt like second for Kuroo’s mouth to reach Kenma’s sensitive thighs. His kisses leave gentle marks as Kenma squirms on the spot, loving every second of Kuroo’s worship.

“May I fuck you?” Kuroo feels like he needs a seal of approval from the object of his desire to go any further. Of course, Kenma would never reject his advances. After this long together, any night like this reminding him of how appreciated he was by his boyfriend was welcomed. It was the most he could hope for.

Kuroo prises Kenma’s hole apart with two fingers, then a third, then after much patience, a fourth so he could be prepared for the girth of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo makes special efforts to make sure that Kenma doesn’t come, having never let go of his cock as he worships his body then teases his hole for sex.

He puts on a condom and douses it in lube as he eases his way so slowly in to Kenma, sitting for a moment to let Kenma adjust, but he hardly wants to wait, grinding his hips against Kuroo before he’d even started. He had just gotten so, so in to being treated like a deity that he didn’t want to waste any time that could be spent being spoiled.

Kuroo leans forward, wrapping his arm around Kenma’s nape and stroking his cock with the other. He grinds his hips in to Kenma, thrusting weakly but so pleasantly. He positions himself perfectly to speak words of praise in to Kenma’s ear while they fuck, and it drives Kenma wild.

“Having you makes me the luckiest man on earth,” he mewls, his hot breath against Kenma’s neck searing his skin in the most delightful way. “Every second I’m with you is one more I can say I was the happiest person alive.” Each thrust of Kuroo’s cock with each flick of his wrist pushes Kenma ever closer to his orgasm. His words of encouragement are only driving him closer as he feels his entire body going warm with pleasure, Kuroo’s words sending a spine-tinglingly pleasurable sensation down his spine, relaxing him and making him feel that much better. His moans are right in Kuroo’s face, a close up of the ecstasy he brings him, and it makes Kuroo feel like he could die happy at that moment.

Kenma doesn’t say a word as he climaxes, solely growing louder and louder until Kuroo feels a sticky warmth on his hand, which he promptly cleans up in Kenma’s eyesight just as a reminder that every single part of him is treasured. Kuroo doesn’t even feel a need to finish. He satisfied Kenma and that’s all he wanted to do.

Kenma falls asleep soon after. He always does. Sex is tiring and it takes some effort to accommodate Kuroo, but he doesn’t mind. He at least has the vision of his spent sleeping beauty as a reminder that he’s lucky enough to say he dates, what in his eyes is perfection.


	11. February 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima gets multiple orgasms from Bokuto and Kuroo

“I swear to god Kuroo if you don’t let me go in the middle after last time, I’m not even going to try getting either of you off.”

“What did we do wrong last time? I thought you loved it.”

“I let both of you give me a facial at the same time and what do I get in return?”

“A facial.”

“Nothing!”

“No you definitely got a facial in return.” Bokuto and Kuroo make an attempt at lighthearted banter, despite the fact that a rather pushy Terushima was eagerly anticipating being the centre of attention for one night. Being fuckbuddies with a pair from Tokyo in an open relationship wasn’t the easiest thing to manage. After all, threesomes are all fun to think about in fantasy, but if you’re not in the middle of it, it really doesn’t live up to the hype. Terushima felt he deserved it. If he was going to be a slut, he was at least going to get something out of it instead of making others feel good for once.

“Ok, fine, fine, we concede. Be careful what you wish for, Teru.” Kuroo smirks as Bokuto grabs his arms and holds him from behind. He almost tackles him to the bed, sitting up with Terushima in his lap, and uses his own legs to spread apart Terushima’s. Kuroo happily sits in the space, relishing in the newly exposed erection Terushima had on show. Oh, Terushima wanted attention, and boy was he going to get it.

Any sort of minor struggle against Bokuto holding him disappeared quickly as Kuroo’s mouth wrapped around his cock, swallowing it in quick strokes, his tongue swirling around his sensitive head and making his knees twitch against Bokuto’s. All the while, Bokuto can’t stop himself from grinding his cock against Terushima’s ass, teasing him and teasing himself as Kuroo’s skilled tongue does all the work.

Terushima is already rather overwhelmed just from the oral. It was a testament as to why he wasn’t normally the centre of attention. Small streaks of drool trickle down the corner of his mouth, eyes blissfully shut and unable to notice Bokuto grabbing a bottle of lube.

Bokuto’s fingers push in to Terushima ever so slowly with the help of a bit of lubricant, and Terushima goes wild. He grinds his hips on to Bokuto’s fingers, carefully prodding away at his prostate and pushing him over his limit, quickly finishing inside Kuroo’s mouth. He eagerly snowballs with Terushima as a sort of ‘punishment’ for finishing so early. A small change of plans would be needed now

Bokuto removes his fingers, lifts Terushima up ever so slightly by the hips and sits him down on his cock, his entire body weight pushing down in one comfortable movement. His sensitive body, still rocked from orgasm twitches around Bokuto at first before relaxing. Bokuto grips Terushima’s hips a little more, pushing him forward and encouraging him on to all fours so Bokuto could have his way with him doggy style.

Kuroo slides underneath him as Bokuto starts thrusting. Terushima whines with pleasure, but it’s not even comparable to the explosive feeling overwhelming his body as Kuroo takes his still-sensitive cock post-orgasm back in to his mouth between Terushima’s legs. His thighs immediately start quivering and his arms struggle to keep himself in the doggy position. He buries his face in to his upper arm trying to silence his moans but it doesn’t even come close to getting the job done. Kuroo and Bokuto spoiling him was too much to handle. His moans become loud and desperate, begging for more and yet begging them to stop. His arms buckle and he ends up all but face first on Kuroo’s cock, yet too overwhelmed by the pleasure to even try to reciprocate his oral. Instead he sits face down, ass up until he climaxes a second time, Kuroo again eagerly swallowing and not letting up until Bokuto finds it in him to give Terushima his best creampie.

As soon as Bokuto pulls out, Terushima collapses in to a heap on top of Kuroo, who promptly nudges him off as he rolls over on to his back, panting in exhaustion, the world blurry as he comes down from his sexual high.

“Is that enough attention to satisfy you for the next few hook-ups?” Kuroo grins.

It takes Terushima three attempts to just get the word ‘yes’ out between his stuttered breathing and general exhaustion. Kuroo pulls him in tight for a cuddle and Bokuto promptly joins the cuddle puddle, drowning Terushima in the warmth of their bodies. They were little shits. He loved every second of it.


	12. February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa 69ing while Mattsun and Makki fuck them.

“Was ‘double date’ always supposed to lead to a double date in the bedroom?” Mattsun strips off his clothes, as does the rest of the room. Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Hanamaki seem to have absolutely no questions about the turn of their evening. One minute they’re eating out, the next Oikawa proposes that they try polyamory. It was a bold move to make over some yakiniku but it seemed to work out.

“Oh we’d always ask you out on a double date, just this time we thought we’d try and see how you feel about maybe trying a four-way relationship.”

“I’m just here for Iwaizumi.”

“Me too.” Mattsun and Makki knew just how to be little shits and piss off Oikawa, even when they were joking around. The responses was the usual Oikawa pout. Iwaizumi felt flattered but mostly took the compliment as an excuse to rile up Oikawa more.

“Ok so who’s fucking who? Are we just going at it?”

“I’m fucking Iwaizumi.”

“Listen, Oikawa, there’s no fun in an orgy if we’re just going to fuck our usual partners. I, for one, think I’m going to fuck Iwaizumi.” Mattsun smiles. Boy, did he really want Iwaizumi to himself.

“I’ve kinda always wanted to put Oikawa in his place too so I’m gonna fuck him.” Makki smiles. Great. The troublesome twosome they’d invited to join both wanted to top. Oikawa starts to feel ever so slightly territorial, but then, he’s more than happy to have the extra bodies around, so he’d comply for their little introductory session. He turns and whispers to Iwaizumi.

“69?”

“69.”

Oikawa slides on top of Iwaizumi, assuming their usual position for 69ing. He takes Iwaizumi’s cock in his mouth, and feels the heat of Iwaizumi surround his own. It’s nice. They wait patiently for Mattsun and Makki to grab lubricant and condoms, come over and start eventually teasing their holes with their fingers, making sure that they were ready to be fucked while 69ing.

All the preparation already makes the 69ing feel better than usual. It wasn’t often that they got to enjoy having their asses fingered while sucking cock, and it was a good warning sign of what was to come. Oikawa and Iwaizumi could gladly put up with this for a little while longer.

Still, the pleasant fingering only lasts a minute or so before, at first, Oikawa feels Makki’s fingers being replaced with his girthy cock, and not long after he sees Mattsukawa on his knees in front of him, scooping up Iwaizumi’s hips and sliding himself in. They hold it there for a few moments, Iwaizumi and Oikawa loving the feeling of having a full cock inside of them while they blow each other. It was a new feeling and god was it one they could get used to.

Makki starts moving first and Mattsun sees that as a cue to follow suit. It takes hardly any time at all for the sounds of muffled moaning with a dick in their mouth to come from both boys 69ing below them. Mattsun and Makki didn’t get much extra feeling from banging somebody else, but having the sight of the two beautiful boys underneath them sucking each other’s cocks so enthusiastically all while being fucked, it made them feel powerful, and it made each thrust feel just that little bit better.

Iwaizumi hardly lasts being fucked and sucked at the same time, shooting his load in to Oikawa’s mouth and having it all so enthusiastically swallowed. Oikawa keeps going, but only gently, to keep Iwaizumi feeling the pleasure but not letting him get overstimulated. Before long, he’s getting hard a second time while Oikawa can’t hold back any longer, twitching on top of him and grinding his hips in to his face as he cums deep down Iwaizumi’s throat.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi keep toying with each other’s cocks until Mattsun gives Oikawa his best creampie, preferring to see him seeping his cum from his hole, while Makki rides Iwaizumi until he finishes inside his condom, pulling out, and quickly pulling it off before he’s totally finished his orgasm, letting out a few messy spurts of cum on to Iwaizumi and the back of Oikawa.

“Holy shit. I wonder what it’s like with more than 4 people.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Oikawa. We’re here for polygamy. Not for you to turn in to a bukkake craving cock slut.”

“I already am a bukkake craving cock slut! Now I have three boyfriends to deal with that. Right guys?”

“Sure.”

“Ah what the heck. I’ll give it a try.” Mattsun and Makki gladly accept the idea of a poly relationship, but Mattsun has to make sure to give his final, scathing words to Oikawa. “But I’m still totally here to fuck Iwaizumi. If he wants to be a bukkake cock slut I’ll gladly give him a facial any day of the week.”

“Mean.”


	13. February 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou swallow Ushijima's cum in the locker room

Tendou pulls Ushijima in to the locker room during a routine practice session. The entire team is finishing up their practice routines, with ten or fifteen minutes or so remaining in practice (this was a liberal estimate as Ushijima, despite wanting to practice for as long as possible, couldn’t control the rest of his team if they wanted to finish five minutes early).

“Wakkun, holy fuck, you can’t keep doing this in practice and not expect there to be repercussions.” Tendou pushes Ushijima against a locker and gets awfully up close and personal with him.

“What did I do?”

“Exist. You existed. Your skin glowing when you’re tired and exhausted. Your abs showing when you pull up your shirt to dab your forehead dry of sweat. Your thighs and your ass when you squat down for a receive. It’s criminal. It’s unfair. I’m going to do something about it.”

“Tendou, I-“ Ushijima cuts himself off as he feels Tendou’s hand slip down the waistband of his volleyball shorts. Soon after, Tendou drops to his knees as he slides Ushijima’s cock out of the shorts. He takes in a quick savour of the musky smell of Ushijima having practiced for hours. It just made Tendou want it more.

“There’s not enough time, come on, wait until after practice. Everyone is going to be coming back soon.”

“I like the thrill.” Ushijima makes an attempt to respond but is quickly silenced by Tendou wrapping his lips around his cock and swirling his tongue against his head, getting his shaft slick enough to easily glide up and down his dick. Ushijima’s hands try to clasp the flat metal surface of the lockers but instead just finds himself tense and rigid leaning against them.

“Tendou, I really don’t think you should be- ah!” Ushijima once against finds himself cut off by Tendou’s actions, now swallowing his cock down to the hilt, the sudden tightening of his throat gagging around his long, thick cock feeling amazing until Tendou pulls away and the cool chill of the air surrounds him. He shivers until the heat of Tendou’s mouth returns to toying with him, stroke after stroke, his hand sometimes playing with the shaft while he sucks the tip, his tongue playfully going down to his balls or his thighs to make him want it more. Tendou knew just how to get Ushijima going, and he was trying his hardest to make it last just long enough to keep the risk of being caught alive.

“I’m close. Tendou. Hurry up.” Tendou takes the cue and focuses on just the head with his tongue, keeping his mouth wide open as his tongue plays with the tip of Ushijima’s cock, waiting patiently for him to finish. Tendou wanted to make damn sure that Ushijima could see him lapping up every drop of cum from the tip and seeing him spurt his load in to his wide open mouth. Ushijima tries hard to keep himself quiet as Tendou pushes him over his limit, but it’s just not possible. There’s only so much noise your hands can muffle when you have the most adorable little slut sucking every last drop of cum out of your cock.

Tendou wipes his lips on the back of his hand and stands up as Ushijima rushes to put his dick back in to his shorts. He hears the sound of his teammates putting away all balls, taking the net down, cleaning the gym and getting ready to head back to the lockers for the end of practice. Tendou had managed to know just how long Ushijima would last and capitalize on it in a very risky and public escapade.

The team starts to slowly filter in to the locker room to see Ushijima and Tendou already at their lockers, Ushijima blushing slightly and Tendou with a perverse smile on his face as he strips his shirt off and throws it in to his bag.  One of his teammates pipes up to make an astute observation about Ushijima and Tendou’s very early exit to the locker room.

“Hey Tendou, do you mind not having a massive boner in the locker room. That weirds me out.”

“Oh.”


	14. February 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sugawara 69 on camera

“Hey everyone. Thanks for tuning in. I’ve got a little special guest here with me today. Say hello.” Oikawa gives a little hello back in answer to Sugawara’s call.

Sugawara and Oikawa lie comfortably in a 69 position. Sugawara on top, Oikawa on bottom. A laptop with a pristine conditioned webcam sits in front of Sugawara with a perfect view of his face and Oikawa’s cock, but nothing else. The ‘audience’ Sugawara addresses are their cam-show viewers, several hundred people who have paid a small fee to come and watch Sugawara show off. Of course, at the angle presented, they couldn’t see Oikawa at all. Just his cock, firm and upright in Sugawara’s hand. Oikawa would just be able to lie there and enjoy the action while maybe giving Sugawara a little fun with his mouth. After all, he had full access to his cock and his ass from underneath.

“Today I was thinking that I’d use this cock remind you all how none of you will ever be good enough to be with me. The kind of people who have to pay their own money just to see somebody like me on video, let alone fuck me. You’ll never have somebody like me.” Being a dominant bottom was Sugawara’s thing. He would rile up his viewers, trash talk them and humiliate them all while getting himself off for them to watch. It was a thrill and he earned money from it. He didn’t have much he could complain about.

“Look at how long his cock is. So thick too. I can get both hands on it.” Sugawara takes a light grip of Oikawa’s shaft with both hands, gently stroking up and down and teasing the tip with his tongue. Oikawa just lays back and relaxes as he sits powerless with Sugawara on top of him. “I bet all you viewers wouldn’t be having to pay to watch me if you had a cock like this, huh?” He giggles slightly, letting go of the tip of his cock with one hand so he can start sucking it. He bobs up and down giving a wanton glare to the camera, staring submission in his viewers as his tongue trails up Oikawa’s shaft, up to the tip and back down again on the other side. He knew how to make sucking cock in to a show.

“Gosh, can I even deepthroat this? It’s so huge. Must be… 7 or 8 inches. That’s like twice as much as you probably are. Let’s see. I bet you wish you had this much cock to be pleased.” Sugawara so enthusiastically glides down Oikawa’s cock, taking it down to the hilt, gagging slightly and holding it there at the back of his throat, staring so beautifully submissive looks in to the camera. Unbeknownst to them, Sugawara was teasing Oikawa with his tongue as he held his cock there, pushing him so close to his limit before he pulls off, watches a small spurt of precum drip down his shaft before going back to giving him attention.

“Don’t cum just yet. I want all of you to last longer. I’d be awfully upset if you paid all your good money to see the show and you came already.” Sugawara smirks devilishly in to the camera as he gives Oikawa a handjob, his tongue flicking away at the tip as he does so.

Oikawa starts sucking Sugawara’s cock. He’s had enough teasing and wants some action for himself. He can see the immediate change of tone as his skilled tongue makes Sugawara act differently.

“Mm, I bet I could cum just from sucking cock. You’ve been so good. I’m gonna let him cum, you wish it was me making you cum don’t you? You wish it was you getting to shoot your thick load on my face, right?” Sugawara grinds his hips in to Oikawa as he enthusiastically sucks away at his head, pushing him to his limit before pulling off and stroking the base of his shaft, timed so perfectly so Sugawara could get a faceful of Oikawa’s cum. He runs his tongue around his lips lapping it up and sits there for a moment, smiling so impurely at the camera and letting them savour the moment, until he’s forced to slam his eyes shut and moan with pleasure, finishing in Oikawa’s mouth below him, panting and groaning with pleasure as Oikawa sucks every last drop out of his dick. It was always a nice feeling after he came on camera, so much more so when he had a faceful of cum and barely had to do any of the work.

“That’s all for today, boys. You can always pay extra for a private booth, if you like. I’ll do whatever you like. Just hit that shiny gold button above the chat box. Bye~”


	15. February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev buys Yaku a box of chocolates with a vibrator in it for Valentine's Day. No, really, that exists.

“Yaku-san, I got you a valentine’s choco!” Lev excitedly passes a messily wrapped box in to Yaku’s hands, tied up hastily with a red and white bow. Yaku pulls the ribbon apart and the attempt at wrapping immediately falls apart, revealing a dainty purple box with two cabinets. Yaku wasn’t expecting something at all let alone something this sizeable. He was excited and also slightly peeved given Lev was only somebody he had experimented with once or twice in the past. He did not even slightly expect him to become infatuated and handing him valentine’s gifts.

“Open the bottom draw first!” Lev seems to be hiding something. Some kind of surprise. Yaku decides he should give Lev the benefit of the doubt. It was Valentine’s Day, after all. He could give Lev the benefit of the doubt with his gift.

The bottom chest contained a neat row of 12 chocolates, 4 of 3 different types. One milk, one white, one dark. They looked fancy, and Yaku was rather impressed with the price he’d paid for something like that. He was a lot more warmed up to the idea of Lev if he clearly made a dedicated effort to wooing Yaku.

“Ok! Ok! Top cabinet now. I want to see your reaction!” Lev seems unable to keep himself from grinning as Yaku slowly and carefully opens the top drawer. His warm smile fades to a look of shock and disgust when he peeks inside and sees a vibrator.

“What do you think!? I thought maybe you could use and it… let me watch? Or use it? I thought it might be nice…”

“I’m using it on you, Lev.”

“What?”

“When we go home to my place after school, I’m using it on you.” Yaku smiles perversely. Lev wasn’t getting quite what he wanted, and he was nervous and shocked about this inversion of his expectations. Still, he reluctantly obliged.

 

“I’m not even getting undressed for you. Strip off. You want a valentine’s date with me, you’re getting it. Bend over my lap and sit still. Or else.” Yaku had never been this dominant with Lev before and he was left both scared and aroused as he strips himself off for his new dom. He leans over his lap and quickly feels two lubricated fingers slide inside of him, then a third, twisting and turning inside of him and stretching him apart so he could take the toy he had been intending for Yaku.

“Ready? I think so.” Yaku massages lube on to the vibrator and slides it deep in to Lev. Lev’s thighs immediately shake in pleasure as the rabbit vibe nestles up against his prostate with the rabbits ears nuzzling his perineum. Yaku hadn’t even turned on the vibrations and yet Lev was already shaking and mewling with pleasure. All he had to do was gently fuck him with it to turn him in to a submissive, whimpering mess.

Turning on the vibrator was the eye opener that told Yaku that he loved being a dominant. Lev’s entire body rocks with pleasure and his moans become overwhelmingly loud. He covers his mouth with his hands and Yaku simply pushes them away and pins his overlapping palms to the bed, pressing his entire weight down on it while effortlessly toying with Lev’s hole. His prostate was toyed with the pulsating rabbit vibe and he could barely handle it. Lev was new to prostate play, and he was not even remotely used to this kind of overwhelming stimulation. It takes almost no time at all for him to feel himself getting close, so close to an overwhelming orgasm the likes of which he’d never even come close to experiencing before. He’d never came hands free. He’d never even came doing anal play. This was a whole new world that was pushing him to his physical limits, his body shaking relentlessly and his moans at their loudest as his cock twitches out of his control, until eventually it’s spurting his cum down Yaku’s lap and on to his clothed thigh. Yaku lets him ride out his delectably long prostate orgasm until Lev’s body goes limp on his lap. He pulls the toy out and pushes him back on to the floor, grabbing a tissue and wiping Lev’s cum off of his pants.

“This better not stain.”

“It’s your fault!”

“You shouldn’t have cum without my permission.”

“You didn’t ask!”

“Well next time you better not cum without my permission.”

“Next time? Does that mean…”

“Get dressed and get out. You can come back when I feel like I want to wreck you again. Go on. Get out.” Just as Lev is leaving, Yaku calls out one more thing. “Oh and Lev.” He smirks as Lev peeks his head in to the doorway. “Happy valentine’s.”


	16. February 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki doms the everloving shit out of an immobile and consenting Kuroo

“You make a beautiful trophy, you know that, Kuroo?” Tsukishima admires his capture: Kuroo Tetsurou. His wrists are bound and suspended from the ceiling, leaving his body hanging there uncomfortably. He has brief respite if he stretches just long enough to get his tip-toes on the floor, but said relief is minimal, strenuous, and Tsukishima has no problem swiping his legs away and taking away his support. Kuroo is blindfolded and gagged, unable to see what’s coming or complain about his treatment. Tsukishima loves seeing him oh so vulnerable. He takes a photo to savour the ‘before’ moment. He was going to enjoy the state he left him in by the time he was done.

Tsukki spits on his fingers to slick them up and uncomfortably slides them in to Kuroo. He curls them ever so slightly, hooking Kuroo from the inside, fingering his prostate and ever so slightly pulling him up so he can’t reach the floor no matter how hard he tries, forced to hang there with Tsukishima toying with his most sensitive spot, forced to have his senses cut off and only feel the torment Tsukki brings him. Tsukki gently strokes Kuroo’s cock to milk him for precum, telling him how much of a slut he is to be captured like this and still be enjoying himself. Tsukishima wouldn’t have that. Not at all.

He pulls his slick fingers out and goes back to tormenting the entirety of Kuroo’s exposed body. First, he slips a vibrator inside of Kuroo, flared at the base to keep it in regardless of how many orgasms he’d be forced in to. Tsukki was only using that as a means of tormenting Kuroo while he had his way with his masochistic partner’s body. Kuroo dreaded every touch, yet felt the thrill and excitement of the unknown rippling through his body.

Tsukki grabs a cane and immediately strikes it against Kuroo’s ass, and again, and again until his skin develops red, welted tiger stripes in line with each hit. Kuroo whimpers in to his gag as his cock twitches, forcing a few drops of precum to drip out on to the floor below him. Tsukki relishes in Kuroo’s enjoyment of his own suffering. It’s too hard to distinguish the mix of Kuroo’s groans of pain and moans of pleasure, the only telling sign being when Kuroo’s body starts rocking and twisting from its binds, and eventually shooting a hands-free load on to the floor below them. Tsukki smirks and gives Kuroo a few more canings for good measure, loving the marks he’s left behind on his ass. He lets Kuroo adjust to the overstimulation for a moment until he’s calmed down and ready for another round with his vibrator.

Tsukki doesn’t just focus on Kuroo’s ass. He moves around him, picking his next target. He settles for his thighs, getting on his knees and planting as many wet, sloppy hickeys as he can up and down both of Kuroo’s legs, front, back and both sides to make sure he has no way to cover how used and abused he is. He canes the soles of his exposed feet a few times to discourage trying to gain any sort of relief from standing, and he gives a few gentle slaps to his thighs to redden them and make them just that little bit more sensitive so that the heat of his mouth can sear the pain away in the utmost of pleasure. Kuroo cums again. This time getting it over Tsukki’s face as he toys with his thighs below him.

“Gross.” He wipes it off and smears it down Kuroo’s thighs before targeting the rest of his body. First he sucks on his nipples for just a little bit, so sensitive and desperate for touch. He whimpers every time the heat of Tsukki’s mouth leaves him, then groans as it covers the other nipple. He plants kiss marks on his chest and shoulders, his neck, his nipples, trailing down his arms and leaving him so bruised that he looks like he’d been through round after round of hell. Kuroo can’t imagine when Tsukishima would finish his relentless assault on his body, but he doesn’t want it to end either.

Tsukki stands behind Kuroo and giving him the one thing he had been denied all of this time: Stimulation for his cock. He grasps it firmly and starts immediately pumping at full speed making Kuroo whine and groan in overstimulated pleasure. Tsukki uses his free hand to scratch up his back with his nails for that little extra bit of masochistic pleasure until Kuroo eventually climaxes for a third time in to Tsukki’s hand. He again wipes it off on Kuroo and then starts unfastening him, getting blankets and cloths to clean him up for aftercare.

“You were so good Kuroo. How do you feel?”

“Stings. Everything stings. Oh god it was good but please lie me down in bed and never make me move.”

“You’re gonna have to walk to the bed. It’ll probably hurt more if I carry you.”

“You spanked my feet! It fucking hurts to be standing up.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine! It was good. Just. Ugh. Get me an ice pack and some ice cream. Actually, scratch the ice pack, cuddling me will be fine. Your heart is cold enough.”

“Rude. Do you want help or not.”

“Okay, okay!”


	17. February 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai becomes Takeda's puppy for a night.

“Well don’t you look cute! The grand reveal was worth it after all.” Takeda smirks as Ukai exits the bathroom donned in his special attire for the evening: a dog collar, dog ears, and a tail butt plug.

“Is this really what gets you going?”

“A good puppy should be on his knees. And never answer back to his master. Or else he gets punished. Nobody wants an unruly dog, do they? They want a good, well trained puppy. Now down.”

“Takeda, I-“

“On your knees like a good boy. Or else.” Ukai obediently follows Takeda’s orders. He wasn’t used to Takeda being assertive at all, let alone in the bedroom. Still he had been blessed with letting Takeda have full control over what they did for the night, and he wasn’t quite sure if he regretted it, or if he was enjoying being his submissive little pup.

“If you so much as go against my word even once, I’m going to punish you so hard that you’ll never dare be disobedient again. You got it?”

“Yes master.” Ukai kneels in front of Takeda waiting for whatever order he was going to get. Takeda admires the appearance of his puppy for quite some time before finally settling for a demand of him.

“Suck my cock and you aren’t allowed to stop until I cum. Swallow it. Keep going until I tell you to stop. Okay?” Ukai nods his head in submissive approval as he slides between Takeda’s legs, dangling off the edge of the bed. He takes the tip of his cock in his mouth, staring up with his collar and ears on full show for his new master, then so enthusiastically taking his shaft as close to the base as possible. He eagerly sucks his masters cock, trying especially hard to satisfy him with deft movements of his tongue toying with his head, all while swallowing his shaft deep down to the back of his throat. The cute appearance of Ukai in his puppy attire sets Takeda off awfully quickly, and it doesn’t take too long until he fills Ukai’s throat with his cum. Once he’s on the point of overstimulation he forces his pup off and a last spurt dribbles down his chin. He laps it up so eagerly.

“Go get lube for your master. Put it on your cock and start eating my ass. I’ll tell you when you can fuck me.” Takeda gets on all fours, limbs splayed across the bed as he eagerly awaits Ukai tonguing him. His spine arches as the heat of Ukai’s mouth envelops his hole, then sinking in relaxation as he eats him out. He could lie there for hours, and even admittedly loses track of what his plans were at first, happy to just lie there being rimmed for as long as he could, but he did have an end goal, and he wanted Ukai’s cock for it.

“Get underneath me. Lie on your back. Good boy.” Once Ukai takes centre stage in the bed, Takeda sits on top of him, straddling his waist with his lube slickened cock grinding against his crack. It doesn’t take too much teasing for Takeda to push himself to desperation and sits down on Ukai’s thick cock, groaning in pleasure as he takes it to the base. He plants his hands on Ukai’s chest as a means of support and rides him cowboy positioned until he’s so overwhelmed with pleasure he can’t even remember what he’s roleplaying. Ukai feels himself getting closer and closer, afraid that if he cums without permission that Takeda would punish him, but it seems like Takeda doesn’t even remotely care.

Takeda strokes his own dick, looking for a second orgasm, all while paying minimal attention to the actions of Ukai. That would prove to be his undoing as Ukai gets closer and closer to the point of orgasm, pinned down by Takeda’s weight and unable to resists, until he eventually shoots his thick load in to Takeda’s ass. The extra sensation pushes Takeda over his limit and he finishes a second, albeit smaller load on Ukai’s stomach.

He pants in exhaustion then slides off and nestles himself in Ukai’s chest, almost as if he had immediately fallen back to the role of the submissive cuddling in his dom’s arms. A total role reversal.

“You’re such a good puppy.”

“This collar fucking itches. I need a smoke.”

“I need a stiff drink.”

“How about both?”

“It’s a Sunday. We have work tomorrow.”

“Call in sick. They’ll believe one of us passed something on to the other.”

“If you say so. In that case, this drink’s on the house.”


	18. February 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma fucks himself on camera for Hinata

applepi7: hey shouyou wanna video chat? Im bored  
shouyolo: Yes!!! Just give me a few seconds and I can do that!!!  
applepi7: are u alone?  
shouyolo: yeah Natsu went to bed and my parents are out.  
applepi7: ok good  
shouyolo: what’s wrong with Natsu!?  
applepi7: nothing nothing just get on video call  
shouyolo: OK!!!!

Hinata’s jaw slacks as he accepts Kenma’s skype call and his video stream has finished loading. Kenma is sitting with his camera stationary, clipped to the end of his bed, as he lies there, posing as seductively as he knew how and fully undressed. The mound of pillows and bedsheets surrounding him looked like the most comfortable and warm place for Hinata to bury himself as he had his way with Kenma. He wished he could be there right now.

“Kenma…”

“Are you gonna join in, or do you just want to watch?” Kenma starts feebly stroking his cock, keeping himself hard and getting himself excited enough to have plenty of precum at the tip of his cock.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll watch and… maybe jack off…” Hinata pushes his office chair slightly back to get his face and his body on camera, taking his quickly erecting dick out of his pants and stroking it gently for Kenma to see.

“Perfect. Sit back and relax. Try not to cum too quickly.” Hinata doesn’t like that challenge. He knows that Kenma is going to do everything in his power to make sure that Hinata does.

Kenma wasn’t being at all spontaneous. Hinata knew something looked a little off about Kenma, but he hadn’t imagined that it was the fact he had prepped himself with a buttplug and was uncomfortably squirming with each of his movements in bed. Hinata caught on soon enough as he saw the black flared base when Kenma spread his legs apart, giving a perfect view of him jacking off.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Shouyou?” Kenma eases out the buttplug then starts gently fucking himself with it. The shape makes it awkward, but he finds enough pleasure in it to keep going.

“So much, Kenma. I wish I was there with you…” Kenma smirks, relishing in Hinata’s neediness.

“Mm, you can pretend it’s your cock fucking me right now. You’re so thick Shouyou~” Kenma takes his teasing to the next level, moaning out Hinata’s name so delightfully, his voice cracking each time he thrusts his toy in to his prostate. Kenma has to try so hard to keep himself from jacking off any faster, else he might end up making himself cum just a little bit too early. He wanted to outlast Hinata.

“I want you to cum in me, Shouyou. Deep inside me. Fuck!” Kenma feels himself getting close and tries his hardest to push Hinata along with him. Hinata had gone beyond enjoying the show, shutting his eyes and imagining himself being right there with Kenma, fucking him deeply and getting so so close to feeling him release inside. His hands could never do the same job, but his imagination was so pleasant. For that brief moment, he really was there with Kenma, vastly approaching his climax.

“Shouyou! Cum with me. Fill me up with your cock. Oh god. Shouyou… Shouyou!” Kenma’s shoulders slam deeper in to his mound of sheets and pillows, pushing his buttplug all the way in to him and holding it there, his insides clasping and clenching around it and bring him the utmost pleasure as he shoots his load on to his own stomach, moaning out Hinata’s name for the most beautiful show Hinata could imagine.

“I’m cumming, Kenma, inside you, ah.” It doesn’t take too long for Hinata to finish. Kenma submissively whining out his name as his voice cracks with the sound of his climax was just too much for him to handle. He sits for a moment, his cock twitching and dribbling and leftover strands of cum down his cock. He grabs a tissue and wipes up, breathing slightly heavily with a smile on his face. Kenma takes a moment to recover before pulling out his toy, holding it so not to get any lube on his bed, and sits up to look at the camera. Red faced and slightly embarrassed by the trance he had gotten in to, Kenma looks at Hinata’s cum-dripping cock and takes pride in his work.

“You were so great Kenma! It was like I was really right there.”

“Only a few more weeks until you are here.”

“Right! I think you’re gonna have to keep me in the mood by doing this more often.”

“Whenever you want~”

“Really?”

“Just say the word.”


	19. February 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo dresses up like a lingerie kitty cat for Daichi's pleasure.

“You wanted lingerie, so you’re going to get lingerie. Hold on to your nostrils because you’re about to get a nosebleed from seeing this, you little motherfucker.” Kuroo was stubborn at first about the idea of being asked to wear lingerie for Daichi’s amusement, but after a little bit of experimenting and a bolstering of his self-confidence, he decided he was going to own every second of it and absolutely ruin Daichi, all while looking like the most beautiful cat ever.

“Nya, you motherfucker.” Kuroo struts out of the bathroom adorned in what Daichi could only describe as the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever been blessed with seeing. Head down, Kuroo had adorned himself with cat ears, drawn on whiskers and a collar with a cute jingly bell. He had a lingerie bra with a cat-shaped boob window that only served to show off his well-defined pectorals. His panties had a paw print perfectly placed on his ass, and his cock, erect and slightly damp with pre-cum was blatantly unable to fit inside of it, partially spilling out to the side. To top it all off, he had cat thigh high stockings on, which Daichi got a much closer look of once Kuroo placed himself down on his lap and placed his legs over Daichi’s shoulders.

“You asked for this. You’re going to fucking suffer through it.” Kuroo pushes his foot to Daichi’s face until he lays back on the bed with Kuroo shuffling to straddle his lap and take full control of the situation.

“Kuroo I want you to know that this is the hottest thing you’ve ever done and I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Daichi remains star struck at Kuroo’s attempt at donning lingerie. Kuroo remains star struck at how easy it is to make Daichi submit and have his way.

“Well sit back and enjoy it because it’s not going to last too long if you’re this in to it.” Kuroo straddles Daichi’s lap, bulge to bulge, and grinding against their underwear, albeit with Kuroo’s dick sticking out of his far too small panties. Strands of his precum stick to Daichi’s boxers and add a little extra pleasant friction. Kuroo pins Daichi’s arms down above his head, leaving him powerless to his grinding, reminding him that even in lingerie dressed up like a kitty-cat, Kuroo is in total control.

Kuroo decides he wants a little more pleasure, pulling Daichi’s cock out of the fly of his boxers, then easing what was left of his cock out of his panties, pushing them together and holding them with one hand. He starts quickly stroking both of their cocks together, using his free hand to pin both of Daichi’s wrists together. Daichi, of course, could easily power out, but he had no intent of going against the run of play. He was happy to let Kuroo have his little moment of being dominant.

Daichi feels himself close to the edge, and Kuroo is too distracted by his own pleasure to notice. Daichi climaxes first, strands of his cum shooting down on to his stomach, down his cock and on to his boxers, and dribbling a few spurts down Kuroo’s hand, only adding to the slickness while Kuroo finishes himself off. Thankfully, to save Daichi from any sort of merciless overstimulation, Kuroo reaches orgasm not long after, only adding to the accumulating sticky mess of cum all over Daichi’s boxers and stomach, their two loads mixing and dripping down Kuroo’s hand and back down on to Daichi.

Kuroo pulls his hand away and licks any excess up like a cat washing itself, giving Daichi the final blow that all but knocks him out with how incredible Kuroo looks tonight. He loosens his neck muscles and collapses in a heap in to the bed, breathing heavily and shifting uncomfortably as Kuroo pulls his cum soaked boxers off, then leans forward on to Daichi’s stomach and laps up any leftover cum like a cat at a bowl of water.

“Please do that more often, Kuroo.”

“No.”

“Please, come on.”

“No.”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Give me head whenever I want for the next month.”

“I want to have a functioning jaw.”

“Okay, no more lingerie.”

“Fine! As long as you get to dress up when I want.”

“Once a week.”

“No negotiating.”

“Once a week for blowjobs whenever. Deal or no deal.”

“…”

“Come on, Daichi.”

“Deal.”


	20. February 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita forces Tanaka to keep quiet or he'll be punished.

“All noise will result in strict punishing. Is that understood, Tanaka? No speech. No whines. No moans. No groaning. Not even heavy breathing. If I can hear even the slightest noise come out of your mouth while I use you, I’ll make you immediately regret it. You understand that? You probably think a punishment is something playful like spanking that I know you’d like, but trust me, I know exactly how to punish you if you go against your masters will. Understood?” Ennoshita barks out his orders for Tanaka, setting the scene of their session. Tanaka doesn’t respond with anything other than a nod of agreement. There’s nothing else he could do. He was threatened with whatever punishment Ennoshita had ready for him if he did so.

“On your knees. Don’t waste time. I’m not going to wait around for my submissive to try and think about doing anything other than his master’s orders.” Tanaka gets in to his ordered position, and Ennoshita aggressively pushes his neck down until his face is buried in the sheets. Tanaka doesn’t dare move from the position that Ennoshita had forced him in to. He just waits patiently for Ennoshita do whatever the hell he wants. He was going to be used, and he was more than ready to enjoy Ennoshita’s one-sided sex session for what little he had.

Tanaka immediately has to bite his lip once Ennoshita slides two lubricated fingers deep inside of him, twisting and twirling about, brushing against his prostate and prodding him where he’s sensitive. He was trying so hard to avoid making a single sound for Ennoshita to hear and punish, and Ennoshita was trying so hard to break Tanaka’s ability to keep quiet.

Once Tanaka is nice and prepped, Ennoshita pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his slick cock. He pushes it in slowly, so slowly, and Tanaka is desperate to mewl and whine about the teasing pace Ennoshita goes at, but all he can do is bury his face in to the sheets and take it.

“Enjoying yourself? You don’t look like it.” Tanaka’s face is frozen in to a wince as he tries to restrain himself. Ennoshita starts fucking Tanaka roughly, digging his nails in to his hips and slamming his cock deep inside him, desperate to get a response out of Tanaka, but Tanaka’s resilience holds firm. Whatever threat of punishment Ennoshita had conjured up had obviously done its job. Tanaka was holding himself back fantastically.

He starts stroking Tanaka’s cock, trying to bring out his orgasm while fucking his prostate as a last resort to try and force Tanaka in to breaking his master’s rules and being punished. He doesn’t warn Ennoshita as he gets close, he can’t. Ennoshita can only tell he’s finished as his insides clench around his dick and a warm liquid drips down the back of his hand. He keeps going for a little longer, overstimulating Tanaka until he finds himself getting close. Ennoshita gives Tanaka his best creampie and pulls out, groaning as he sees his cum seeping out of Tanaka’s hole, knowing he had been beaten by his sub in their little BDSM game.

“You did good. You can talk now.”

“My fucking hips hurt. Trim your fucking nails asshole. Holy fuck.”

“I love you too, Ryuu. I love you too.”


	21. February 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo coats Oikawa in hot wax

Kuroo fastens a blindfold tightly around Oikawa’s eyes, plunging his world in to darkness. He follows this up with tying Oikawa’s arms behind his back with a few strips of bondage tape, reminding him there’s scissors next to the bedside table if he ever wanted to stop. However, Kuroo didn’t really think Oikawa would want him to stop.

Oikawa would be left waiting and whimpering at every one of Kuroo’s touches, not knowing what to expect, other than that Kuroo said he had a ‘surprise’ that might ‘feel weird’ and ‘maybe hurt at times’. Oikawa was excited yet vaguely concerned. Still, he trusted Kuroo. They had engaged in BDSM related activities before without a hitch. He was sure Kuroo wouldn’t try anything shifty. Especially with him blindfolded and bound.

Oikawa feels the familiar heat of Kuroo giving head. His sensitivity is heightened by being blindfolded. He adores the warmth of Kuroo surrounding his cock, and whimpers a little once he pulls off. It takes a minimal wait before he feels the searing heat of Kuroo’s mouth surround his cock, then rapidly, freezing cold. He feels something in Kuroo’s mouth, ice cold as he gives head. An ice cube, solely to toy with Oikawa’s blindfolded sensations, unknowing of what is going on at first. He lies there and groans in pleasure, the heat of Kuroo’s mouth slowly chilling with the ice cube melting until Kuroo sucks Oikawa’s cock with a pool of freezing cold water in his mouth. He felt desperate for release solely to get the coldness away. The unusual feeling drives him wild as he gets closer and closer, until it melts entirely and Kuroo pulls off, leaving Oikawa’s chilled and wet cock to the mercy of the cool air around him.

Kuroo puts Oikawa on his knees, and bends him over, burying his face in to the mattress with his ass up. He hears a familiar sound that takes a moment to place in the background: the sound of a match striking. He puts two and two together quite quickly, realising Kuroo was lighting candles and his slightly painful surprise was going to be involving them.

He waits impatiently, his arms struggling lightly against his binding tape, for the candle to melt. In the meantime, Kuroo makes use of the hand not holding a candle to pick up another ice cube. He starts gently circling Oikawa’s hole with it, making him twitch and shiver and whine from the cold, even more so as it melts slowly and a trail of ice cold water drips down his balls and right down to the tip of his cock before landing on the bed. Once Kuroo has turned the cube in to more of a smooth shape, he teasingly slides it inside of Oikawa and repeats twice more. Oikawa shivers uncontrollably and grinds his hips in the air as the chilling sensation teases his hole.

His back arches upwards as the first drop of wax hits his cheek. More and more droplets of wax drip down on to Oikawa’s ass and sear his skin. On the outside, his skin is flushed pink with the burning heat, contrasting his insides, freezing cold and wet. His mind keeps flicking between the two sensations, unable to comprehend the difference between the heat and chill. Once Kuroo’s free hand is devoid of ice, he uses it to stroke Oikawa’s cock, taking almost no time to bring the sensory overstimulated boy to his orgasm, screaming loudly in pleasure as he releases in to Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo blows out the light on the candle, cuts Oikawa’s binding tape and strips his blindfold off. Oikawa glares wantonly at Kuroo, giving off the impression that he had had a bad experience, only before muttering out a question.

“How the fuck do you get wax off your ass? I need to get used to doing it.” Kuroo’s eyes widen at the insinuation that Oikawa wanted to go again in the near future.

“You could just lounge around with the official Kuroo seal of approval on you.” He giggles. Oikawa winces as he tries to peel it off.

“Get this shit off of me.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll get the baby oil.”


	22. February 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun and Makki experiment with whip cream

“I bought some creampuffs for my number one creampuff.” Mattsun tosses a brown paper bag adorned with the town’s local patisserie logo. The bag goes mildly translucent from the seeping oil from the cakes, partially revealing the insides without the need to tell. Mattsun rips the bag open to display the contents proudly on the ripped paper. Makki tries to grab one, but Mattsun slaps his hands away.

“Ah ah ah, those are for later. Or now, if you want.”

“I want them now. Why are you even telling me they’re for later if the option is to take them now?” Makki tries to grab another and Mattsun again slaps his hand away

“Sure, get naked and you can have one. I’ve always said I wanted to eat you up, well now I’m gonna put it in to practice.”

“For the love of god Mattsun.” He rolls his eyes and strips off right in the middle of the kitchen, lying down on the table knowing exactly what kind of thing he was suggesting. Admittedly, he wasn’t really in the mood, nor was foodplay his kind of thing, but he wanted that creampuff and he wanted it now. If it meant sucking dick or getting fucked for a few minutes, then honestly, knowing the quality of the local patisserie, it would be worth it.

Makki sneaks over with a bottle of spray cream and starts generously squirting it over Mattsun’s body, much to his disgust. His body shivers at the chill and the cold wetness dripping down his sides and on the table as it melts in the warm air. Despite the wince on his face, Mattsun makes an astute observation.

“You’re hard.” He smirks, then takes Makki’s cock in one hand. He leans over him, bringing his tongue to Makki’s nipple and lapping up some of the cream on his body. Makki twitches, both from the messy handjob and the warmth of Mattsun’s tongue flicking away at his nipples, sensitive from the chill of the cream.

Mattsun squirts some in to his mouth and embraces Makki with a kiss, letting him share the delicious taste, but more importantly, savouring Makki’s moaning and whimpering as the mix of sensations pushes him close to a climax. His toes start curling and his back trying to arch against the weight of Mattsun pushing down on him. His moans are stifled by Mattsun’s mouth. He can’t pick any one sensation to focus on for a few moments, until one overwhelming sensation in his cock takes the forefront, pushing him right up to his plateau before climaxing in to Mattsun’s hand and all over his own stomach.

Mattsun breaks their kiss to lap up the mix of cream and cum on Makki’s stomach, trailing his tongue up to the tip of his cock to clean any excess off, then pulls away and revels in the view of his exhausted, cream-soaked boyfriend lying wrecked on the kitchen table. Mattsun stuffs a creamcake in to Makki’s mouth and laughs.

“I think that’s acceptable. Enjoy your little cake. Hope it was worth it.”

“I would have done it without a reward, but thanks anyway.” Makki takes a big bite in to the cake and seems to enjoy it far more than anything Mattsun had just done. Mattsun feels hurt. He had been bested by cake.

“Oh and by the way, clean up when you’re done.”

“Excuse me? This is your mess.”

“Don’t trail cream in to the sitting room.”

“Fuck you!”


	23. February 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi blows Kunimi to revitalize their relationship.  
> No, seriously.  
> Help me I'm running out of ideas.

“Hey, Akira, I thought maybe tonight we could fuck? It’s been a while, and I thought-“

“I’m not really in the mood for it.” Kunimi flicks over to the next TV station, skipping any of his college assignments for the joy of relaxing in front of the TV for the night.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since you were in the mood.” Kindaichi’s frustrations are far from a new thing, having been building up for quite some time. The fact of the matter was, some boys want to fuck a lot, and some boys don’t want to fuck so much. Kindaichi was one. Kunimi was another. Yet tend to cause more problems for one than the other.

“You’re the one who refuses to top, but refuses to powerbottom. Maybe be less fussy if you want my services to be available to you when I’m not in the mood.” Kunimi seems to dread the idea of having to do all of the work during sex. He wouldn’t exactly call himself a pillow princess, but Kindaichi absolutely would.

“You want me to do all the work? Fine. I’ll do all the work. Maybe that’ll be enough to give you some motivation.” Kindaichi throws himself at Kunimi on the couch, pulling down his sweats and his boxers soon after. Kunimi is flaccid, but that only takes a small amount of Kindaichi playing with his cock to fix. For somebody who wasn’t in the mood, he sure did get hard easily.

“Is this what pent up frustration does to you? You’re wild,” Kunimi snickers to himself.

“Shut up or I’ll edge you so fucking much you’ll be begging me to have sex and I’ll tell you to fuck off.”

“Wow, no games today. Alright. Knock yourself out.” Kunimi crosses his arms behind his head, closes his eyes and relaxes for a moment as Kindaichi starts gently sucking the tip of Kunimi’s cock. A smug smirk spreads across his face as if he had executed some plan, and wasn’t just getting free head for talking back. Really, Kindaichi shouldn’t have given in that easily. It gave Kunimi too many ideas for how to be unusually cruel in denying Kindaichi.

Kunimi stops caring pretty quickly and starts watching the TV instead. Kindaichi is too focused on trying to give great head to notice that Kunimi is almost totally silent, barely letting out a whimper or a moan from the effort he’s expending on oral. Kunimi is enjoying it, sure, but he’s not truly in to it. At least not yet.

Kindaichi makes a half-hearted attempt at deepthroating that really brings Kunimi in to it. He keeps it up, every few bobs of his head taking Kunimi all the way down the base, and it makes Kunimi shuffle and squirm on the spot, half-focussing on watching TV, still putting up a fight to look uncaring. His eyes occasionally shut for longer than he’d like, then taking long glances at Kindaichi taking every last millimetre of his cock down his throat. Any sort of passion was lit with a new spark, and admittedly, seeing Kindaichi like this really, really made him want to fuck him. But that could come at another date.

“Yuu-ta-rou!” Kunimi stutters out his boyfriends name as he reaches his climax. The unknown feeling of Kunimi releasing right at the back of his throat made Kindaichi gag a little and pull off almost immediately, leaving Kunimi’s stiff cock shooting its last few spurts of cum on to his t-shirt and making a rather uncomfortable mess. Kindaichi just wipes it away with a finger and swallows it, then throws himself on top of Kunimi for some high quality snuggling.

“Ok, you win, I’ll fuck you tomorrow.”

“Tonight.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Alright.”


	24. February 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo experiment with electro-sex.

“I ‘borrowed’ a TENS unit from the college medical department. Who wants to be our practice dummy to see how it works?” Kuroo holds a black box in his hand with wires, cables and pads. Everyone looks at him slightly dumbfounded. Nobody has even the remotest clue what the hell a TENS unit was or what Kuroo was trying to ask.

“I… I volunteer?” Bokuto raises a hand meekly and still hasn’t got any idea as to what he was offering.

“Ok, nice. Bokuto take off your pants and your underwear. Akaashi, Kenma, hold his legs apart.”

“Wait, what?” Bokuto is still questioning by the time Akaashi and Kenma are tending to his clothes. They didn’t bother questioning Kuroo and had just as little idea as to what was going on, other than that Kuroo has warned them that he wanted to try something a little different in the bedroom tonight. None of them knew what the box he was holding was or how it was going to spice things up. They just went along with it

“Ok, I have this special lube that I bought to use with it. Put it on his thighs and his dick.” Kuroo orders everyone around, almost like a doctor in charge of his nurses treating a patient. In this case, Bokuto was being ‘treated’ in a different sense of the word.

“What the fuck is going on.” Bokuto looks utterly confused as Akaashi gives him a wet handjob with the lube and Kenma starts gently massaging it over Bokuto’s thighs.

“Relax. I won’t hurt you. Unless you want me to. You’re kinky like that.” Kuroo giggles as he plugs the box in to a wall, and sticks three wires in to it. Each one has an electrode pad on the end that looked straight out of a medical drama… or a sci-fi horror. He sticks one on each thigh and one on his dick, making sure to get a total coverage of the entire surface of the pad for Bokuto’s safety.

“Ok, Bokuto, hold totally still, or Kenma and Akaashi will have to hold you down. But I’m pretty sure they’ll have to do that anyway once it gets going and you’re enjoying yourself too much.”

“Uh, ok? Ah!” Bokuto’s knees and his cock gently twitch as Kuroo flicks a switch to turn on the unit.

“How’s it feeling?”

“It… kinda tickles?” Bokuto has a slight smile on his face. He’s enjoying it, regardless of how it feels. Kuroo turns it up a few more levels and Bokuto’s thighs twitch and his hips start grinding on the spot. Kuroo had hit the sweet spot, and he wasn’t sure if he felt like pushing Bokuto further, or just watching him get off like this as the electrical toy ever so gently gets Bokuto off without having to do any work whatsoever. Akaashi and Kenma add to Bokuto’s pleasurable discomfort by toying with Bokuto’s upper body with their hands and mouths, caressing his sides and kissing his neck as Bokuto squirms.

Kuroo teases it up just a little more to try and push Bokuto in to climax. His thighs feel stuck between pins-and-needles and being so pleasurably caressed. His cock twitches and leaks precum as Bokuto can’t even begin to try and understand what he’s feeling and whether or not he’s close.

Kuroo pushes the power up just a little more and Bokuto immediately responds with whines and groans of overwhelmed pleasure, lasting not much longer against the comfortable current passing through his lower body and Akaashi and Kenma’s teasing hands and tongues toying with his body. His entire body twitches and spasms as his load spurts out in front of him, and Kuroo lets it ride through until his cock is twitching but only spurting dry. He settles for that being enough before Bokuto ends up overstimulated or uncomfortable (and he wasn’t quite sure what would happen if cum met electricity instead of electrosensitive lubricant gel). He pulls the pads off and lets Bokuto catch his breath before looking at Akaashi and Kenma with a menacing glare.

“So who wants to go next?”


	25. February 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi forces Kiyoko to cum in public

“You’re a little minx, you know that?” Kiyoko scowls at Yachi, shuffling uncomfortable in what would appear like her usual school uniform to any observers. The only person who had any idea of what was going on underneath was Yachi, smirking devilishly next to her and trying hard not to make themselves look suspicious.

She had taken a rare moment of dominance out on Kiyoko and decided to torment her ever so slightly in public. Granted, Kiyoko would have had to agree, but she was tormented nonetheless.

Yachi had started by making Kiyoko don lingerie under her uniform. That way, when they got home after practice, she could oh so easily peel off her school clothes and be blessed with seeing what is generally known as one of the most attractive looking girls in the school wearing just her underwear. That was only an aesthetic choice though. The real suffering Kiyoko would be going through was the g-spot stimulating vibrator that Yachi had forced Kiyoko to use. It was flared at the base, shaped flat enough to be discreet but make sure the toy stays exactly still. The remote control was sitting comfortably in Yachi’s pocket, the bulge it made looking no different to a regular flip phone. Nobody would have any reason to try to and suggest that it was Yachi’s doing. Their only real concern was getting caught.

“Relax. All you have to do is stand on the sidelines, take notes, get snacks, and collect loose balls. I’m sure nobody will notice.” Yachi smirks, then activates the toy. Admittedly on the weakest setting Kiyoko could easily feign ignorance and pretend the toy wasn’t there. Just holding something inside her was fine, even if it was just tingling a little. Sure, over time it would probably build up and become more pleasurable, and sure, Yachi could easily turn it up 4 more stages until it was at its maximum speed, but at the moment, just continuing on as normal was her main plan of action.

That is, until Yachi skips out on the second speed and moves it up to number 3 out of 5. Kiyoko immediately lets out a high pitched whimper that thankfully nobody catches. She’s still able to act relatively normally, but with a faint buzzing surrounding her, and walking slightly funny, blushing and trying to get as far away from the rest of the team as possible. If anything, she was more concerned about being noticeably wet than the buzzing noise. After all, the noise of volleyball practice would easily cover up any buzzes. Or moans.

A fourth setting was already too much for Kiyoko. She was now sitting down against the wall of the gym with her knees moving uncomfortably, trying to get completely out of the way of the practice. Yachi sat down next to her to at least make things look slightly more like two friends talking about whatever while practice was going on, and not two girlfriends, one of whom was feeling like she was close to having a g-spot orgasm from the toy the other controls.

“How’s it feel, Kiyoko-san?” Kiyoko squints at Yachi with frustration, and Yachi knows exactly what that means. Yes, it’s amazing, and yes, fuck you. Yachi sees that as a good thing and decides a fifth and strongest setting is ready to make its appearance. Kiyoko feels a tingling rushing down her thighs and up her body, covering her mouth as Yachi wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her in close.

Yachi waits until Kiyoko’s knees are done shaking and she can take her hand away from her mouth to breathe before deciding that Kiyoko’s orgasm was finished (she decided it would be cruel to push for one or two more, or even consecutive orgasms) before turning the toy off. Kiyoko felt an uncomfortable wetness in her lingerie forced to be worn under her clothes. As red faced as any woman who had just been forced in to an orgasm in public would be, Kiyoko stands up and rushes to the bathroom to take the toy out, wash it up without being seen, and dump it back in her schoolbag. After all, she’d need it for revenge on Yachi later on.


	26. February 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma kisses Akaashi a lot.

“You’re beautiful, Keiji.” It wasn’t often that Kenma piped up to let his feelings out, and it caught Akaashi off guard. He wasn’t usually the one to show affection, so hearing a comment like this come out of the blue shocked him.

Akaashi and Kenma lay in bed together, Kenma splayed over Akaashi’s chest and burying his face in to his shoulders in a tight, warm cuddle under the sheets. They had just woken up together, undressed and unprepared.

“I… thank you, Kenma. What did I do to deserve that?” Akaashi had figured it was some comment on him looking just as good getting fresh out of bed as he did in his day to day life.

“Nothing. I just think you’re beautiful.” Kenma traces a circle around Akaashi’s chest with his finger, tickling Akaashi gently, but not enough to make him respond to it.

“Well you’re beautiful too.” Akaashi smiles warmly and shuts his eyes as if to go back to sleep, having been woken up by Kenma crawling over him. Kenma doesn’t want that. He wants Akaashi to stay up for him. Lying in was all well and good, but Kenma had feelings he wanted to share this morning.

He plants kisses on his Akaashi’s neck, wet and sloppy enough to be distractions that keep Akaashi awake. He giggles slightly. Kenma’s playful today.

“So, so beautiful, Keiji.” Kenma speaks between kisses, moving down to Akaashi’s shoulders and then planting more of his messy kisses on his collarbones and his chest. Akaashi starts to react a lot more when Kenma’s kisses reach Akaashi’s nipples, his tongue flickering and blatantly trying to tease and please. His groans a little as Kenma’s mouth fervently sucks at his nipples, then moves down further still, kisses adoring his sides and his stomach, trailing down his snail trail, his bellybutton and down to his hips.

“Every inch. I want to nibble your hips.” He starts planting kisses on Akaashi’s hips as promised before moving further down.

“And mark your soft, beautiful thighs.” Akaashi twitches in pleasure as Kenma’s mouth messes with his sensitive thigh. He whines a little as he plants rough sloppy kisses and his tongue tickles his skin.

“Your calves, so pretty and toned from volleyball. Every inch of you. Perfect.” Akaashi tosses the sheets aside to get a better view of Kenma. The cool air suddenly encompassing him is quickly washed away by the warmth of Kenma trailing down his body with kisses and lashes of his tongue.

“There’s not a single part of you that isn’t perfection, Keiji.” Kenma runs his kisses further down still, to his ankles, the top of his feet and down to his toes and his soles.

He crawls back up to Akaashi and buries his face back in to his shoulder, just like he had been when they had woken up, acting as if nothing had happened and returning to the norm as if he hadn’t just treated Akaashi’s entire body like that of a god. He closes his eyes but lifts his head up to whisper one more line in to Akaashi’s ear before going back to sleep.

“And you’re my perfection.”


	27. February 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi has a cum kink and takes it out on Tendou

Tendou lays on his back and whines in to the pillow he clasps, savouring ever thrust deep in to him. He twitches and peaks in volume as he feels his Semisemi fucking him harder, the all too familiar sign that he’s close. Semi starts stroking Tendou’s cock faster to match his thrusting. His movements stutter for a moment as he reaches his climax, letting his load out inside of Tendou, then stopping his thrusting to finish Tendou off with his hand, barely lasting a few seconds longer before he makes him shoot over his stomach.

Semi pulls out and admires his work, Tendou lying with his cum dripping out of his hole and soaked on his stomach. It was beautiful to him. He just figured that he wasn’t quite done with Tendou yet. Not when he looked so pretty when defiled.

He trails a finger through the cum on Tendou’s stomach, watches the thick streak stuck between his finger and Tendou’s stomach stretch until it breaks as he brings it towards his mouth to take a taste.

“You taste so good, Satori.” Semi gets on his stomach and starts running his tongue over the mess. He laps it up, his tongue flicking against Tendou’s sensitive skin as he looks down in awe at the second wind that’s gotten in to Semi. Tendou smirks, but it’s wiped off of his face once Semi has cleaned his tummy up, and takes a change in his motive.

“I can’t just leave you like this. You’re too hot looking like a cumdumpster. I have to do something about that.”

“Didn’t you just do that?”

“Oh, I’m not done yet.”

Semi grabs Tendou’s hips and hauls them up to his face, letting his legs rest on his shoulders and hang down. He wraps his arms around Tendou’s waist for support. He gives Tendou a perverted smirk before he initiates his offence, bringing his tongue to Tendou’s used entrance, seeping Semi’s cum. His tongue teases Tendou in little flickers, savouring the taste of his own cum while watching Tendou squirm and clench his thighs around Semi’s neck.

Tendou recovers from his first orgasm, and once he’s hard again, starts playing with himself while Semi eats his ass. He whines and whimpers, then full on moans once Semi starts gently penetrating his used hole with his tongue, scooping up his cum and swallowing it all, savouring every last drop and treating Tendou like his personal cum slut to take advantage of.

“Fuck, I’m close again.” Tendou, in his position, his back to Semi’s stomach and his legs over his shoulders, he perfectly poises himself to give himself a facial. It wasn’t Semi’s original plan, but it was a great bonus to his gameplan.

Tendou’s cock twitches and spurts over his face, leaving his mouth open and trying to catch any drops that end in that direction, some hitting his chest and neck, others his hair, the bed, the mattress, all over the place, just not as much as before. Semi didn’t push for a third. There wouldn’t be anything left over after making Tendou spurt two huge loads over himself, and that was all he was after in the first place.

“So you’re in to this, right?” Tendou scoops his cum off his face and brings his fingers to his mouth, swallowing anything he could for Semi’s amusement. He lets go of his waist and Tendou slides back down on the bed and on to his back.

“Beautiful, Satori.”

“Is this what your plan was every time you suggested hitting up the local BDSM group to push for an orgy?”

“No.”

“You want me to be in a bukkake circle don’t you Semi.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“…Fine.”


	28. February 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata edges Ushijima. A lot.

“Fight against it all you want, Wakatoshi, but not even you’re strong enough to rip your binds off.” Hinata trails his finger down from Ushijima’s wrists, bound to the headboard of the bed, past his forearm and his thick biceps, then up his neck, and so seductively up his chin and to his lips.

“Keep quiet. You need to be punished. Tell you truth, I’ve got a headache, and I don’t want to hear even the softest moan from you. Got it? I’ll just edge you every time you make a sound.”

“But the more you edge me, the more noise I’ll make. I’ll be here for hours. You’ll overwork yourself and make your headache worse.”

“You’re so caring. But that’s the point. It is a punishment, after all. Oh, and that’s one. You’re really getting in to the spirit of this.” Hinata smirks, then faces away from Ushijima to straddle his stomach and start gently stroking his cock.

“Not a single sound out of you or I’ll add another.” Hinata starts pumping Ushijima’s cock faster and faster, sometimes alternating with two hands wrapped around his long and girthy dick. Hinata got the desired reaction as when Ushijima got close, he couldn’t keep himself from whimpering. Hinata’s double handed technique evidently caught him off guard.

“Awww, you were so close too! Maybe this time you’ll get it.” His corners of his mouth contort in a perverse smile as he returns to stroking Ushijima’s dick, this time faster and more enthusiastic, bringing Ushijima to his edge once again, and hearing him groan with pleasure as Hinata pushes him right to the brink.

“You’re not very good at this, huh?” Hinata’s torment is almost never ending. Edge, moan, denial. Edge, groans, denial. Edge, whimpering, denial. Ushijima can’t keep himself quiet, and it only gets worse for him as his sensitivity builds with each denial of his orgasm. He can’t even silence himself before he edges. Hinata won’t even let him get to that point anymore because the moment he pipes up, Hinata stops.

Ushijima holds his breath and clenches his mouth shut in a desperate attempt to keep himself quiet as Hinata pumps away at his cock with both hands. Hinata waits in anticipation for Ushijima to make a noise, but by holding his breath just long enough, he can keep himself quiet for just long enough.

Hinata stares open eyed and excited at Ushijima’s cock as it shoots huge spurts of cum that had been building up for however many denials Hinata had lost count of. It spreads down both his hands, connecting in long strands between his fingers. He stops focusing on Ushijima’s silence (or lack thereof) once he’d finally been given the orgasm he craved. He let him ride through it and savour every last second of his outburst.

Hinata lets go and looks at his hands, soaked in Ushijima’s cum and raw red from so much action. He unseats himself from Ushijima’s stomach and wipes himself off on his toned abdominals.

“Better hit the showers,” he teases as he unties Ushijima’s wrists, making sure they weren’t rubbed raw from struggling against his binds for so long in sheer desperation to stop Hinata’s edging. Luckily, he seemed ok, if not a little tired and extremely messy thanks to Hinata.

“Are you ok?” Hinata looks confused at Ushijima’s question.

“Are _you_ ok? I’m the one supposed to be trying to take care of you here. That’s how submission works right?”

“You said you had a headache.” Hinata giggles at the reference to his blatant lie, a prop to make Ushijima play along with his kinky little game.

“Haha, oh, right, yeah, that… I’m just gonna go get a drink of water. Maybe you need to shower off in the meantime.”

“Right.” Ushijima slinks off in to the shower none the wiser.

“He’s so fucking hot god fucking dammit.” Hinata throw himself on to the bed and shoves his hands in to his pants as soon as Ushijima locks the door behind him, relieving himself with fond memories of his brief moment of domination.


	29. February 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou and Kuroo rent out a BDSM playroom and discover a fucking machine

“God I feel dirty just standing here.”

“You’re the one who went to the local BDSM group. You’re the one who asked a dude to rent out his playroom. You’re the one who asked me to come with you. Need I say any more?”

“Shut up! I’m just… I can’t believe I did this. I’m excitascared.”

“Excitascared?”

“I’M EXCITED AND SCARED, KUROO.” Daishou folds his arms and pouts. As adults with jobs, they could finally experiment with things they never had the opportunity to try in high school or in college, and that had brought them to this day. The day Daishou decided to rent out a BDSM lair for their pleasure.

“So, got anything in mind in particular?” Kuroo looks around, not knowing how anything works, not knowing how to tie somebody up, not knowing how to hook leather straps up to a bunch of metal rings, not knowing how hard he could hit Daishou without making him cry (he had long forgotten since the days of grade schoolyard fights).

“He gave me a list of things in here and I’m liking the look of a fuck machine.”

“Holy shit you’re a slut, Suguru. I love it.”

“I’m not a slut!”

“Wants to be machine fucked, says he’s not a slut. It’s ok. I like it when you’re slutty.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Daishou pouts more and tightens his crossed arms further. Kuroo investigates the fuck machine Daishou was referring to. It was a flat, padded surface with a dildo protruding from the middle. It looked totally harmless until Kuroo picked up a remote resting on top of it, pushed a button, and the dildo starts thrusting up and down. There were also ankle cuffs put neatly in place to make sure whoever was sitting there couldn’t escape.

“Oh,” Kuroo speaks to himself. He turns around to see Daishou on his knees gently fingering himself so he can prepare. He was wasting no time.

Daishou gets on to his knees, spreading them apart and seating himself down on the dildo. Kuroo locks in the ankle cuffs and Daishou immediately loosens up and relaxes, knowing he’s locked himself in to this situation, and he was going to savour it.

Kuroo turns the machine on, and Daishou’s eyes almost immediately roll in to the back of his head. He moans loudly as the toy so rhythmically thrusts in to him, relentless and perfectly timed. He whimpers with each thrust against his prostate, whimpers turning in to groans of pleasure as Kuroo ups the speed until Daishou is at his breaking point.

Kuroo decides he wants in on the fun. He silences Daishou by bringing his cock to Daishou’s lips, and he immediately takes it in. Kuroo had never seen Daishou act so enthusiastically when swallowing his cock. Evidently being roughly fucked and bound in place got Daishou in enough of a mood to slave over Kuroo’s dick.

“Enjoying it?” Kuroo doesn’t let Daishou answer, putting his hand on the back of Daishou’s head and pushing him down on his cock. He facefucks him, mixing his whines of pleasure with gags and chokes as Kuroo forces himself down Daishou’s throat.

Daishou doesn’t even need any extra stimulation to climax. The machine fucks him roughly enough to make him have a hands-free prostate orgasm, leaking cum down his thighs and balls while the relentless machine overstimulates him.

Kuroo doesn’t last too much longer, closing his eyes in sheer bliss as he shoots his load down the back of Daishou’s throat, letting him suck out each spurt until Kuroo was spent. He pulls out, and showing Daishou a little mercy, turns the machine off while he whines and breathes heavily.

“Did you have fun?”

“I can’t deepthroat why did you do that I was about to throw up holy fuck Kuroo you asshole why would even try something like did you want to ruin the mood by having my throw up on you? What’s even wrong with yo-“ Kuroo shuts up Daishou by turning the machine back on and letting him get fucked until he shuts up. That was the perk of having his ankles bound and unable to escape. He could just let Daishou stay there for as long as he wanted to. Kuroo, of course, was merciless, and would keep it up for quite some time.


End file.
